Take My Hand (Revise)
by GreenBabe
Summary: Ayame Mata wasn't a typical 17 year old girl. She didn't really socialize. That is until she does a favor for a fellow student and gets wrapped up in the world of HOMRA. It's here that she meets Yata. A boy with a skateboard and a fierce attitude. Can Ayame handle HOMRA...and more important; Can she handle Yata? YataxOC (REVISE ADDITION)
1. Chapter 1

**_So I'm back in action and ready to start writing again. This if for all you Project-K...or simply just K...fans. If you're not a big Yata fan I suggest leaving now because Yata is my all time no questions asked favorite characters. If you're a Sk8ter H8ter than you know how to exit._**

 ** _This is a revise of my Original. When I finish the revise I might take the old one down. It really just depends on all of you and your opinion on the matter. If you've read the original please read this one as well just because I am adding more to it, and somethings might change in the story. Nothing major I think, but some things._**

 ** _If you decided to stay than welcome to the crazy GreenBabe train! Hope you like this story...it just popped into my head after I total binge fested the fuck out of that show._**

 ** _So, without further ado, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Ayame!" A name, _my name_ , was loudly shouted over the wide corridors of Ashinaka High School-the one on the island. Whoever it was that was screaming my name like they were dying, they were doing it loud enough for me to hear it over my headphones. Normally I would ignore my name being called like I normally did when people shouted it out, but this time I turned slowly to see some girl with short brunette hair running my way.

"Ayame! Ayame Mata!" She yelled again even louder.

"Yes?" Wide eyed and hesitant to answer, I spoke up. "Can I help you?"

Now, hunch over in front of me, gulping in air like it was water and she was a dessert wanderer, this girl tried to speak. "Ca...Can...Can you..." She tried so hard to push it out, but the lack of air in her lungs was turning out to be a bigger problem than she may of thought. She took in a deep breath and then pushed out all at once, "Canyourunanerrandforme?" Now, if you're like me, you have no idea what she said.

"What?" I raised a brow and took a cautious step back.

"Can you run an errand for me? There's a few things I left off the list I gave to Shiro, and he doesn't have his PDA so I can't just-" She was rambling. Why was it that people rambled like this? That breathing problem seemed to fix itself.

I'll do it." I held my hand up and sweat dropped. "Just send me the list. Ok?"

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cheered and hugged me tightly.

She handed me money and told me to at least have everything back in the morning. Most of what she needed was cheap and could be found in one or two stores. Things like fabric for the fashion club, crafts for the art club, and things like that. I assumed it was for the upcoming festival and paid no mind to what designs and types I bought. She wasn't specific in her lists and I didn't care to ask for specifics. By the time I was done and had dropped the supplies off with a student council member it was mid-afternoon.

Ashinaka wasn't too lively of a town, and to be honest there wasn't much to do besides eat, shop, or see some lame movie. However, the food was pretty great. I was standing in line for a sushi vender when a kid slammed into me like a freight train. Pissed and scraped up, I pushed them off me hard. My skirt was pushed up a little too high and my school blazer now had a giant tear in the shoulder.

"What the hell is you deal?" I growled as I quickly stood up and pushed my skirt back down.

"S-sorry." A white haired boy, who looked oddly familiar, pushed himself upright. He opened his mouth to utter something, probably idiotic and not worth my time before a loud shout stopped him.

"You're not getting away, jackass!" That sent the boy running. He jumped into the bed of a truck just moments before a brunette boy on a skateboard came barreling by chasing it. What had that idiot gotten himself into?

I took off, flowing the skater boy, the white headed kid, and now several other tough looking guys who seemed to be on the side of Skater Boy. Why? I don't know. What was I going to do? Still have no clue. I just thought I could help in some way. Whatever that kid did, I don't think death by gang beating was fair. I mean what could that scrawny kid have done? Kill one of their members? Ha, as if. He didn't look tough enough to kill a dust bunny.

I watched the boy on the skateboard take a sharp turn into an ally with a white hooded fat guy and another guy in a hat. I came to a halt at the opening of the ally way. The skater kid had a bat in his hand and a fourth guy showed up. Groaning inwardly, I took a step closer to the sketchy scene before me. This is just what I needed, to be scarred for life because I watched some kid get beat to a pulp. The new guy looked like he was in charge of this little merry band of delinquents. He was tall, dressed nice with glasses, and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey! What's going on here?" I snapped, storming into the scene like a lunatic I was at the moment and stood between the white haired kid and the gang members. Oddly enough red, flame like auras emanated off each and every one of them. Scared the life out of me, but my composure stayed the same. Unyielding and sturdy...or at least I think. My knees were a little weak to be honest. "What the hell did you do, kid?" I snapped at the boy holding tightly onto my shirt.

"A-Ayame Mata? W-What are you d-doing here?" He stammered with fear. I couldn't blame him, I would have crapped myself with fear if a local gang wanted to kill me.

"What does it _look like_ I'm doing? I'm trying to save your ass." I snapped quietly over my shoulder.

"But-" Suddenly a man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail jumped down from NO-FREAKING-WHERE, landing between the kid and myself. I was knocked forward as a result, my front getting scraped once again. My palms stung like no one's business! A sharp pain raked down my right side and I yelped a little in pain. When I reopened my eyes the kid was gone and I was left with a bunch of gangsters. Luck me...

"Yata, take her back to the bar. I'll be there shortly." The guy with the blonde hair and glasses said.

"W-what?! Why me?" The kid on the skateboard blushed. The simple red tint on his cheeks made the gnawing fear in my gut lighten. If a gang member can be a little scared of me then there was no reason for me to be terrified of them. "Kusinage, why can't K-"

"You have your orders, Yata." The blonde guy-Kusinage-waved his hand carelessly behind him as he walked.

"Dammit." Yata, or skater dude, cursed under his breath with blush still tinting his cheeks.

I started to push myself up off the ground, but the pain was still pretty sharp in my right leg. My knee had to be busted, and I was afraid to look down at it. Another hospital bill would get me a lecture from Haru and I really wanted to avoid one of those calls. I grunted in pain and fell back on my butt. I felt around on my knee and felt something sticky and wet. Blood. I retracted my hand saw the red tint as proof. That kid had on an Ashinaka uniform on which meant we went to the same school. He was dead meat next time I saw him. So past dead meat actually. He was ashes, no he was just going to evaporated. Incinerated. So going to pay.

Here." I heard and looked up. Yata had his hand reached down to me, but he was facing the other way blush still tinting his cheeks.

"Thanks." I sighed and took the help. I was never one to turn down help when I needed it.

"Are you, um, ok?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually I think I'm bleeding, but I'm pretty sure I'll live." I stated and tried to look down at my knee. My sock was torn and there was definitely blood surrounding the entire kneecap area.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little." What was I doing? I was just standing there, having a civil conversation with a gang member. Or at least they were gang members.

"We can check your wound when we get to HOMRA." Yep, definitely a gang member. Only gangs go to places with names like HOMRA. He places his skateboard on the ground just moments before he slung me over his shoulder. He was skating off in one swift motion and I was actually kind of impressed with his speed and stability with a whole human on his shoulder.

I kicked and hit his back, but it more to make a fuss. I wasn't very scared, more shocked.

"Will you stop that?" He snapped and tightened his grip on my waist. "You'll make us flip!"

"I don't give a shit." I snapped and hit him hard between the shoulder blades. He grunted and we suddenly came to a halt. He put me on the ground and I immediately pushed him back and adjusted my skirt. "What kind of person just snatches a girl up and skates off with her? Give a girl a warning! I'm wearing a skirt you know."

"I...We're at Homra's." He said with shock and embarrassment all over his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

"Whatever." I groaned and walked through the doorway. The inside was insane. The whole places was covered in some rich mahogany and nice furniture giving it a British pub feel and totally smelt like ale and cigarette. It was pretty nice. I looked behind the bar and there stood the blonde guy cleaning a glass and a little girl sitting on the couch. She had straight white hair and a total Gothic Lolita look going for her.

"And they're finally here." Said the blonde guy. "My name is Izumo Kusanagi." He said and held his hand out. "You can just call me Kusanagi if you like."

"I'm Ayame Mata." I said shyly with a small smile. I suddenly felt a tug at my shirt and looked down. Bright red eyes and white hair greeted me.

"You're going to be the warmest red." She said and hugged my side. I went totally girl and scrunched down to her size and hugged her tightly. She was so cute. I had no idea what she was talking about, but she was super cute.

"Anna, we need to discuss business with Mata-"

"Ayame," I corrected.

"My apologized. We have business to discuss with Ayame." Kusanagi corrected with a warm smile.

Anna took my hand and let me to the couch. She sat next to me, still clinging to my shirt. I hugged her again. She was just too cute. She was like a little duckling, following me around.

"Now, Ayame, how do you know Yushiro Isana?" Kusanagi asked and sat on the table across from me.

"Who?" I was barely paying any mind to the questions. I was too busy girl-ing out about this little girl. I never knew Gothic Lolita could be so freaking adorable. I mean come on, those features and that attire on anyone else would have given me the creeps, but this little girl had just brought the girly girl out in me. How freaking cute was she!

"The boy we were tracking to day." Kusanagi said calmly.

"Hold up, you're telling me you just jumped into a potentially deadly situation to protect someone you don't know?" Yata snapped. Well, someone has a temper...

"Yeah. And? You got a problem with that?" I snapped back, cutting a daring glare his way. I heard a few "Oooh" and "Woah" comments from the surrounding men, but I really was losing alll care my immediate safety. They hadn't killed me yet, I highly doubted they would do it now.

"You don't know anything?" Kusanagi asked with a brow raised, grasping my attention once more.

"Nope. Just that he exists and has obviously pissed you guys off." I stated, shaking my head and patted down Anna's hair. "Oh, he was wearing an Ashinaka uniform. That means he goes to my school."

"High school?"

"Yup. The school on the island. Most students live on campus, I'm sure he does too." I shrugged, uncurling myself from Anna's petite form. "He said my name back in the alley which means he knows me somehow. A lot of the kids at Ashinaka know my name, but I think he may be in my class. He looks a little familiar, so its possible."

"Do you know where he was December seventh of last year?" He asked, pressing for more information I didn't have.

"Like I said, I know next to nothing about this kid." I sighed. "And besides, I was absent the second week of December. I wouldn't know anything anyways." I had nothing for him, until suddenly I realized something. That girl, the one who sent me on the errand run, I had seen her around school chasing that kid around. "There is someone who might know. Whether or not they are in my class is hard to say, but I'm pretty sure I've seen them together before."

"Who?" Yata finally chimed in. He had just been sitting at the bar saying nothing.

"Some girl. She chased me down today to run some errands for her. I think she said she'd sent that kid Yushiro to do some other errands for her. She has to know him." I sighed. "I can get more information for you if you'd like."

"You could?" Yata asked just as Kusanagi said, "You would do that for people you don't know?"

"You guys seem pretty legit, and you're way more interesting than the people I go to school with." I looked Kusanagi dead in the eyes. "You seem like you're all about family and I respect that. Now I know nothing about gangs and things like that, and I don't know if joining one is that great of an idea with you guys wanting to kill one of my school mates and all. But you seem to have an important reason for wanting to get him."

"We're not a gang." Anna uttered softly.

"We're a clan." Kusanagi corrected. "The Red Clan to be exact."

"I have no idea what the difference is, but whatever. You still seem legit." I shrugged, looking down at Anna. If they took care of a little girl like this they had to be decent people. Family oriented people.

"Wouldn't your parents be mad if they found out that you were helping a clan out?" Kusanagi raised a brow.

"My parents have been gone for a long time." I said truthfully. "They passed away when I was about twelve." I played with Anna's hair carefully. I missed my parents, but I had already had six years to get over it.

"I'm sorry, Ayame." Anna whispered and buried her head into my side.

"It's no big deal. It's been six years and I've had my grieving time." I smiled lightly. "But I always admire those who take family serious. Those who don't take it for granted."

"Well, then why don't you join this one." I tensed at the sudden new presence. I looked towards a set of stairs where a man with red hair and a white t-shirt stood.

"Ayame, meet our King Mikoto Suoh." So Kusanagi wasn't the leader of this merry band of misfits.

"I-I don't know. I've never fought before really." I sweatdropped and scratched the back of my neck. I hadn't noticed that there were a ton of people in the bar now. Several men stood along the walls with shocked or understanding expressions on their faces.

"You said you admire those who don't family for granted, who take it seriously. That's what Homra is all about." Mikoto said flatly and with a very straight face. "It sounds as though you need a family like us."

That was true. After my parents death and finding out about Haru I needed a real family. One that embraced me just as much as I did them. I needed a family period. It was all alone at Ashinaka, whether that had been by choice or not, and I had no one in this town. I hadn't for six years.

"Ok." I said firmly. "I'll join."

Mikoto stuck his hand out, fire ablaze all around it. I was a little iffy about taking his hand and I was totally freaked by the fire, but I took it anyways. The fire was warm and tingled my skin. I liked it. My body felt warm and tingly, but a small portion of my left forearm burned like all get out. I didn't scream, just kind of made a pain face. When Mikoto let go and then ruffled my hair the tingly feeling stayed with me. It didn't fade.

"I told you she's be the warmest red." Anna murmured as she clung to me. I looked down at her with a smile and ruffled her snow white hair. It wasn't until I touched her head that I noticed the red aura emanating off my body. It was the prettiest warm candy apple red color. The tingle slowly faded from my body and the red faded.

"Anna," Mikoto said and the girl detached from me and went to sit next to him.

"Boy's welcome the newest HOMRA member, Ayame Mata." Kusanagi said and ruffled my hair.

After all the introductions I had met Rikio, Bando, Akagi, Dewa, Chitose, Fujishima, Eric, and various others. All of them were nice, and I caught a couple looking a little lower than my face [insert eyeroll]. They were all curious about me, where I was from, what I did, who I was generally. It was kind of overwhelming for so many people to want to know so much all at once.

"So, Ayame, how old are you?" Rikio, a big guy wearing a white/gray jogging outfit, asked.

"Seventeen." I raised a brow. "What's it to you?"

"She's closest to Yata!" I think Chitose said. I looked over to Yata, who was blushing and looking upset.

"Hey, Rikio, what's up with him?" I said and nodded towards Yata's slumped form over the bar, glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Who? Yata? He's just shy around the fairer sex." He said deviously and loud enough for Yata to heard.

"What was the, fat ass?" Yata snapped, slamming his glass down.

"All I said was that you were a little shy arou-" Yata had jumped on Rikio before he could utter the rest of his sentence. For someone half Rikio's size he sure as hell took him down quickly. He had Rikio in a head lock and bending his back the wrong way in no time at all.

"You wanna say that again, pussy!" Yata snapped.

I went to break them up, but Kusanagi held me by my shoulder and shaking his head no. I raised a brow, but obeyed orders. I watched as Yata totally dominated over Rikio, which was wickedly impressive and a little hot. Strength is a turn on. After a few more minutes and a nod from Mikoto, Kusanagi let me break it up.

"Guys," I said and touched Yata's shoulder. He tensed under my touch and then jumped off of a heavily breathing Rikio. "What's you deal?" I asked bluntly.

"I don't have one." He said lowly. Dammit, why couldn't he just talk to me like a normal fucking person?

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "When you wanna finally grow some balls and talk to me like a big boy then give me a call." I mocked and turned on my heels.

"What was that?" He growled. Bingo.

"I said when you want to be a man and talk to me like one, give me a ring. Kay?" I smirked and turned back to Mikoto. "I have to go, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"You're leaving now? It's dark out and late." Rikio said.

"Well, I have to get back to Ashinaka." I shrugged.

"Why don't you stay around here and head back early tomorrow?" Kusanagi said smoothly.

"Well, I don't know." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I thought it over.

"We don't have any open rooms." Dewa said lowly.

"Yes, but one of the boys can sleep down here on the couch." Kusanagi stated.

"No. I wouldn't want to-"

"I'll do it."

"No I will."

"You can use my room, Ayame."

"She wants to use mine!"

Oi. All the boys started fighting over who's room I was going to use. If I could just sleep on the couch I would, but I had a feeling Mikoto wouldn't allow that...since I was a _well developed_ girl of a young adult age. I didn't know who's room I wanted to use. They were all boys and I think it would be sleeping in any of their beds.

"Kusanagi," Anna said quietly, pulling at his shirt.

"Yes, Anna?" He looked down.

"We have an extra room." She stated.

"No, we-"

"Next to Yata's." She cut them off smoothly.

"Oh yeah. We do have an extra room." Kusanagi smirked deviously."Why don't you show her to it, Anna." He said and patted her head.

"Ok." She said and then took my hand. She led me up the stairs, the boys not noticing and still fighting downstairs. We passed a few rooms and went down a hall until we were down to the last four. The first two were apparently Mikoto's and Anna's, but the last two were now mine and Yata's rooms.

"Here." Anna said softly and placed something cold in my hand. I looked down and saw a key.

"You do know I'm only staying one night. Right, Anna?" I questioned.

"It's your room now. When you visit you can stay here." She said and then looked at the door. I shrugged and unlocked the door. It was a pretty simple room. The bed was covered in maroon red covers and the pillows were white. There was a desk and a drawer, a window, and regular white walls. There was nightstand with a small lamp and an empty bookshelf. Simply and yet cool in some odd way. It was completely different from my high tech dorm.

"Uh, I was told to bring these to you." I spun around at the sudden new presence and saw an awkward and blushing Yata. In his hand he had a white sweater and some black shorts in his hand. "Kusanagi said to bring you something to sleep in. This is, um, all I have."

I took the folded clothes and said, "Thanks. I didn't really think about that."

"Come on, Anna. Let's let her change." He said and took the small girl's hand. The two left and I changed quickly.

Yata's clothes were a little big on me and the sweater went all the way to my mid-thigh. The shorts were way too big, but I couldn't go down there in just Yata's sweater. I mean I could, but I'm more than sure some ridiculous things would be said and I'd have to break a few noses. When I went downstairs Kusanagi had pizza which was pretty great, but all the comments on my attire gave me a headache. I couldn't help but blush when some of the guys said something about it. I ignored them the best I could and ate as fast as I could. I said goodnight not long afterwards and then ran upstairs. I curled up in the surprisingly comfortable bed and forced myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok guys revised chapter 2...I combined the original chapters 2 and 3 for this one. I did some tweaking and added a couple scenes here and there. It flows a little better than the old one. If you see any errors in it please let me know.**_

 ** _~alrighty guys, let's make it do what it do..._**

* * *

A light knock coaxed me from my dreams. I groaned and rolled over in my bed, which was far more comfortable than it normally was. The maid robots must have done something to my sheets. I buried my face into the pillow, which was firmer than my feather pillows, and took a deep breath. Instead of a cocoa butter smell I got a whiff of fresh linens. I shot upright, heart pounding and mind racing. The walls around me were plain and off-white, not high tech with millions of little images slowly scrolling along them. Instead of books and some clothes scattered around my surroundings, the room was completely clean. I looked down at the sheets and instead of black and white, they were deep maroon and white. And that's when I noticed my attire. A sweater that wasn't mine...and no pants.

"What the hell?" I muttered to myself and pulled at the sleeves. A red tattoo with fire like qualities was inked over my once smooth skin on my left forearm. I touched it and all the events of yesterday came flooding back. Running errands for that girl yesterday, seeing that Shiro kid, meeting HOMRA, _joining_ HOMRA. Meeting Yata. Taking his clothes to sleep in. The fear in my gut faded slowly.

"Ayame?" I heard a voice outside my door and then another knock.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"Kusansagi has breakfast ready for you downstairs." Whoever it was said.

"Thanks." I said and forced myself out of bed.

I changed my clothes back to my uniform and I pulled my hair back into a messy and long ponytail. The blonde in it was starting to turn red from all the sun I had gotten recently. Haru wasn't going to be happy about that come December. Sighing, I made a mental note to bring a bag next time just encase I had to stay another night. I had a good feeling I was going to be here more often than my own dorm. I had to scrub my makeup off the night before, not that I wore much anyways. So, now I looked tired and my eyebrows weren't filled in. I folded up the clothes I wore and then left the room. I locked the door behind me and shoved the key into my blazer pocket. I'd have to remember to get a necklace to add it to. I walked across the hall and knocked on the door I slightly remembered to be Yata's.

"What is it?" He said sharply and yanked the door open. He looked like he just woke up, but his eyes softened once he realized it was me.

"Here's your clothes. Thanks for letting me use them." I said and held the folded clothes out.

He looked down at them, a light blush tinting his cheeks. "Uh, keep 'em." He said.

"I'll keep the sweater, but the shorts are a tad too big." I laughed lightly and pulled the sweater from the shorts.

"Ok." He said and quickly took them from me. I gave him another smile before waving goodbye and heading downstairs. At the bar sat a heft breakfast. I guess Kusanagi wasn't use to making a girl portioned meal. I thanked him and ate as much as I could.

"Are you coming back today?" He asked as he started cleaning a glass.

"I think so." I shrugged.

"Hey, Ayame! Who are you going to get to train you?" Rikio came running up and asked. "Akagi and I have a wager going on." Well thanks for betting on me I guess...

"Uh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it." I said before chugging down the last of OJ Kusanagi gave me. "Tell you what. I'll think about it today while I'm at school and I'll tell you when I get back. How's that sound?" I said as I started gathering my things.

"Cool." He said and started yelling what I had said to Akagi.

"You just made his day." Kusanagi laughed.

"Whatever you say." I rolled my eyes playfully. "See you guys later." I said and started heading for the day.

"Bye, Ayame!"

"See ya, Aya!"

"Hurry up and get to school!"

"Come back soon!"

"Later, Ayame!"

I got so many response and it felt good to have people send me off to school. Haru just sent me away to an island school and far from him. I waved goodbye and gave them a smile before taking off. I started heading for the station, but the further down the street I walked the more creepy looks I got from a bunch of men. I gave a few an icy glare, but the further I got the creepier they got. One man actually tried to approach me.

"What's a sweet young thing like you doing out here?" He asked with a grotesque smile spread across his face and the smell of alcohol and cigarettes wafting off him.

"Back off bud. I'm so not interested." I snapped and pinched my nose closed.

"What are you going?" He snapped and grabbed my wrist. I tried jerking my arm back, but the guy wouldn't let go. In fact he pulled me closer and pressed my back against his chest.

"Oh gross. You ever heard of a bath?" I gagged.

"What was that?" He snapped and jerked my chin up. "I'd watch what you say, girly."

"Girly? Huh, you wish, Bub." I rolled my eyes and reared my head back hard, making contact with his nose. I grabbed the arm that held my arm with my free hand and pulled the guy forward and made knee contact with his stomach. He grabbed my ankle tightly and pulled me down. I blushed profusely when my skirt went up.

"Pervert!" I snapped and grabbed his hand. The tingly feeling I got when I shook Mikoto's hand spread across my body again and before I knew it the guy was screaming about his hand. I put my hand behind my head and kicked my feet up and behind me, going into a handstand and then going up right. I looked at the curled up man on the ground and clapped the dirt off my hands. "Jerk." I spat and turned on my heels.

"Ayame!" I heard and turned around to see Yata skating towards me and Rikio on a bike not far behind him. I sighed in relief and then waved.

"Hey guys." I said and watched as they both skidded to a halt.

"What happened here?" Rikio asked as he looked down at the curdled up man.

"He was being a pervert." I frowned and gripped tightly on my bag strap.

"And so you burnt him?" Yata raised a brow. I did what? I looked down at the man's hand and it was bright red. Did I do that?

"Damn, Ayame. You might not need training after all." Rikio muttered.

"Well he tried taking advantage of me." I shuttered. "Plus, he smells." I wrinkled my nose.

"You got that right." Rikio said and waved his hand in front of his nose.

"What are you two doing anyways?" I raised a brow and asked.

"You forgot this." A blushing Yata said and sheepishly handed me my PDA.

"Holy hades, thanks guys." I said in a panic and took the device. I turned it on and saw the time. "Oh man, I'm going to miss the freaking train!" I whined. "If I miss that ride I'm dead meat. I'll see you guys later. I've got haul ass!" I turned to start running.

"Rikio," I heard Yata say and then suddenly I was on the back of Rikio's bike and we were following close behind Yata on his board. They two were going way past the speed limit, but I wasn't complaining. They were getting me to the station on time. I saw the building come in view and relief flooded my body again. Rikio skidded to a halt and I jumped off in a rush.

"Thanks guys! I'll see ya after school." I called behind me as I ran and jumped one of the metal bars in my way. I rushed to the train and made it just before the doors closed. Nervs shot and hair probably a mess, I relaxed into one of the seats.

* * *

When I got to school I had barely enough time to make it to class. I don't think I've ever ran faster in my life. Hell, I don't think I've ran so much in my life. When I got to class it only took a couple of minutes to figure out it wouldn't have mattered if I had come or not. The Professor was absent...! Annoyed and bored, I completely ignored the substitute and did my homework. I got all my work done early and sat alone once again during lunch. It seemed the more I wanted the day to hurry up the more it dragged on. A few people came and talked to me and I chatted with them for a minute or so. Most of them just wanted to know if I would be participating in some class festival...which I wouldn't.

I finally figured out the name of the girl who sent me on the errand run yesterday. Kukuri was nice enough and she thanked me for the help I gave her, but just before she left I remembered to ask about the Shiro kid. "Oh, wait! Kukuri, do you remember when Yushiro transferred to Ashinaka? I mean like the actual day?" I asked. She had to remember. She was the only one I knew who would know.

"Um," She said and thought about it. I knew it was a bad sigh when she furrowed her brows and said, "I actually don't. He's just seemed to mesh into the class and it never crossed my mind that he was new. He's just seemed to always be here, you know?" No, I didn't. I guess I was the only one to notice when he was new.

"Uh, yeah." I lied and gave her a fake smile. "Thanks anyways."

I started to walk off when she asked, "Wait. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering." I shrugged and walked off. Mikoto and Kusanagi are going to be so disappointed.

After my classes I went to my dorm to finally take a shower. The hot water felt amazing, and I finally got to scrub the blood crust from my knee and really doctor it. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought it was, but it still stung like a bitch. As I started brushing my hair out and getting redressed I got lost in my own thoughts. I asked so many people about Yushiro after Kukuri told me she didn't remember. And I got the same answer every time. Yushiro just seemed to mesh into the class and no one noticed that he was new. It was like he had always been there.

"Dammit." I groaned and raked my hands through my hair. With a dramatic exhale I looked over at my digital clock and let out an even more dramatic sigh. I had to go back to HOMRA and tell everyone the bad news. I braided my hair over as I went to my closet and rummaged through all my clothes. I grabbed some slightly ripped up shorts and just threw Yata's sweater over my black bra. The sweater slipped off my shoulders a little, but it wasn't too bad. I pulled on my sneakers and pushed my PDA in my back pocket. I rummaged through my jewelry box and grabbed a plain silver chain from it. I put my HOMRA room key on it and latched it around my neck. I quickly packed a light bag along with some shower necessities before finally taking off.

I started heading off of campus when I heard someone calling my name. It was Kukuri. I stopped walking and waited for her to catch up. She slowed down and took a few deep breaths before speaking."Remember when you were asking about Shiro?" She asked after catching her breath.

"Yeah. So?" I raised a brow and jammed my hands into my pockets.

"Well I remembered something." Thank you God! "The first memory I have of Yushiro is at the school festival last year. I think you were absent that week."

"I was." I confirmed.

"Well, I remember I found him out in that building no one uses. That's when he transferred here." She said and scratched her head. "I think."

"Thanks, Kukuri." I smiled and took off. Now I had something.

I happily took off to the train station. Her small amount of information had turned my day around. I had started it off pissed, but now I was thankful for the crazy girl and her insane attachment to the Shiro kid. When I finally got to the mainland I took off faster than a bullet to HOMRA. I didn't stop until I got to the alley I was in this morning. I started walking from there. I didn't want to be out of breath when I walked into the bar.

"Hey, Ayame's back already!" Akagi hollered as soon as I pushed the old mahogany door open.

"Hey guys!" I waved on my way to the bar. "Kusanagi, I've got some information for ya." I sat at the bar and told him everything I knew. It wasn't much, but it was still something. When I asked for Mikoto I was told about their trip to some gangsters pent house and Mikoto let himself get arrested. I slumped in my seat and groaned. I had struck a little gold and now my clan's King wasn't even here to hear it.

"Don't worry about it. Mikoto knows you're out here working your butt off for him." Kusanagi said and ruffled my hair, which had fallen from it's braid.

"Thanks, Kusanagi." I sighed and took the drink he gave me.

"Hey, Ayame! Did you decide on who you wanted to train you?" Rikio asked from the couch. Suddenly everyone, except for Yata who wasn't there I noticed, had their eyes on me. Shit! I had forgotten to think about it. I mean, I could probably just make my mind up on the fly, but I had promised I'd think about it and I forgot.

"Uh," I looked around. I really just wanted to skip the whole training thing in general. I had been practicing on the school roof during lunch and while I was in my dorm. It really wasn't all that hard, but some training could be more helpful than I thought. I looked around the rooms of staring eyes and out of the corner of mine I saw Yata walk in. Thank you again God. "I thought Yata should teach me." I said with a shrug.

A few moans and groans were heard and I saw Yata freeze in his place. He looked confused and he searched the room for anyone who would tell him what was going on. I jumped out of my seat and walked over to him. I looped my arm in his and gave him a small smile. "You'll help me right, Yata?" I asked sweetly.

"Uh..." He blushed and looked away while rubbing the back of his neck when he said, "Yeah. Sure."

"Great! Can we get started now?" I asked and pulled on his arm.

"Actually I was gonna-"

"Perfect! Let's go." I ignored him and pulled him towards the exit.

"Actually, Ayame, I was-"

"I agree. The faster we get this started the sooner we can get it over." I cut him off again and succeeded in getting him out the bar and a block or so down the street. "Ok," I said and cheerfully put my hands on my hip, "what are we going to start with?"

"Uh, why not just simple ok?" He said.

"You mean like this?" I cupped my hands together and focused until a butterfly made of fire emerged. "I did a little practicing of my own. I figured it had to do with a lot more focus than anything else." I sighed.

"Um, kind of. Technique is another big part of it. Your focus and technique are the most important things." Yata explained. He showed me another way to create the same butterfly, but instead of lazily flapping it's fire wings it turned vicious and encased a bunch of cats in a flame circle. From there Yata taught me how to control that shift and keep that control. By the end of our training I knew how to melt things in my hand, heat things up, start a spark, channel the heat through other things like cigarette sparks, and I even knew how to through a punch with some flame on it. It was pretty cool. Yata even said I was a fast learner...with tinted pink cheeks of course.

"I think that's good for today." Yata said and held his hand out.

"Ok." I said and took it. He pulled me off the ground and didn't let go until I was sturdy. He skated slowly next to me as I walked back to the bar. I was surprised I hadn't even broken a sweat while we trained. I guess it had to do with the fire or something, but I was still surprised I still smelt like vanilla spice body wash and Yata's cologne...which still wafted off his sweater.

I hadn't noticed how long we had been out there until we walked into the bar. The guys were all kicking back, drinking, and hanging out. We went to the bar and Kusanagi gave us waters. I sat on a bar stool while the boys all goofed off. Anna came up and sat next to me, her fist clutching some of the sweat I wore. Rikio took Yata's skateboard and tried to do some kind of trick on it, but he fell on his ass the second his foot touched the board. We all laughed our asses off.

I looked down at my PDA and saw the time. I had missed the train again. It didn't really bother me, I'd just stay at HOMRA. Kusanagi ordered in some sushi and we chowed down before I said goodnight. I went up stairs and into my room. I locked it behind me and stripped my shorts off. I'd just sleep in the sweatshirt. I shut the lights off and curled up in the bed ready for some nice Z's to float my way.

* * *

Loud banging jolted me awake. As reality finally settled in and my mind slowly woke up, irritation started to kick in as I looked down at my PDA. It was seven AM. Seven o'clock in the morning...on a Saturday! Whoever was playing punching bag with my door woke me up at seven in the morning on a saturday, and they were going to die. I yanked the covers off my naked legs, anger boiling like lava in my veins. I hadn't noticed the red aura emanating off my body as I unlocked the door and yanked it open.

"What?" I snapped viciously. "What the hell do you want? What the fuck is so important you woke me up at seven AM on a _Saturday_." I seethed, my right eye twitching in intense anger. I glared at blushing Akagi and a nose bleeding Rikio. I raised a brow and angrily asked them what they wanted. I just wanted to sleep! It was Saturday. I lived for Saturday sleep ins. They were the best. I could feel the tingly feeling all over my body and finally noticed the red aura emanating off me. Actually, at this point it was flames twisting up my arms like blazing snakes that I noticed.

"What do you two want?" I yelled. "Speak!"

"Uh, Ayame-"

"What the hell!" I heard Yata. In less than a second Yata was in front of me and his body blocking mine. "What is wrong with the two of you!" He snapped and hit the two over the head.

"Ow, Yata! Cut us a break. She's the one who opened the door." Akagi whined and held his head.

What? Why was everyone acting so funny?I looked down and realized I wasn't wearing pants. I blushed madly, but stood my ground. I didn't want to show how embarrassed I was. In fact I scoffed and made an attempt to roll my eyes. "What? Never seen thighs before?" It wasn't like the sweater stopped at my naval. The stupid thing stopped along mid-thigh. I wore dressed shorter than that before. Big flipping deal, right?

"Go put pants on." Yata ordered and I didn't protest. I stepped back into my room and shut the door and grabbed my bag off the floor. I pulled the red bandeau, slightly baggy jeans with suspenders from my bag. I got dressed quickly and yanked my white sneakers on before pulling strands of my hair from my face on each side, tying them up in little pigtails on either side. I quickly brushed my teeth in the small bathroom in the room before putting some simple makeup on.

I opened the door to see Yata and the other two still waiting there for me. Akagi was still blushing and Rikio had dried blood just under his nose. Yata looked pissed still, but he grabbed my hand surprisingly and dragged me towards the stairs. We went down in a hurry and then towards the door.

"Bye, Kusanagi." Yata said and continued to drag me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I whispered to Rikio who was trying to keep up.

"Yata got a call. We're going with him." He said. I made an 'O' shape with my mouth and then looked back towards Yata. He came to a stop when we saw Rikio's bike. Akagi got on the back of Rikio's bike, leaving me with no ride. Well, I wouldn't say no ride, more like an uncomfortable alternative to walking. Before I could say anything about it Yata had me on his back and was skating off on his board; Rikio not far behind us. I buried my face in his back as we jumped a barrier and squeaked when we skidded down a rail. Yata really knew how to skate, even with someone on his back. We ducked down and I hide my face in his back as we went under another rail.

"Yata, what the hell are we doing here?" I groaned.

"We might have a hit on your friend Yushiro." He said flatly.

"He's not my friend." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the small mall we arrived at. We turned a few corners and ended up next to a small shop. A woman was wailing and three ugly dudes were harassing her. I watched Yata kick the shit out of one, knocking him back. I wanted to object to what was going on, but I had a good feeling that I should keep my trap shut. So, instead I leaned against a wall and examined my nails. I needed to get them done soon.

"What the hell? I rushed over here as fast as I could because I was led to believe that there was trouble with the guy who killed Totsuka." He groaned. "These were the guys you meant?" Yata didn't look happy or even mad. Just bored. I guess guys like these really weren't anything compared to HOMRA.

"Listen you little punk ass, don't get involved in this." Said one of the guys. He had the voice of a person with a cold. Serious mucus blocking his airways.

"Don't leave, Yata!" The woman cried and clung to Yata's back. "Help me out here, will ya. These guys won't go away and leave me alone. They keep asking me for information about you." I rolled my eyes. This woman made the female kind look weak. I mean if I could join a Clan no questions asked, she should at least learn what Carrying Laws are and start packing.

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the wall. I took a couple steps in front of Rikio and folded my arms. This is what my Saturday sleep in was interrupted for? Um, Lady? Yeah, grow some tits and learn to fight! I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip, catching the glare from one of the men. I gave a snarl and threw him a bird.

"Get lost." Yata said lowly. "You heard me. Get out of here. Or you're going to be in a world of hurt." Yata waved his hand, shooing them off.

"The hell with you buddy." A guy said and pulled a pistol out. I tensed, but Rikio held my arm and shook his head.

"Is that right? You guys are sniffing around, trying to find out about us?" Yata said. Why was he talking with a fucking pistol pointed at his face.

"Yata." I whispered in worry.

"You could have asked me directly." He continued and smiled. "I'm a member of HOMRA." He said and pulled his shirt collar down and reveals his HOMRA symbol on hid chest. "This represents our pride. Mr. Mikoto taught us to always stand tall. I'm not afraid of that pistol." Then the guy pulled the trigger.

"Yata!" I yelled, but it was for no reason. Yata had dodged the bullet and had kicked the weapon out of the guys hand and taken down the other guys before his name even left my mouth. He had caught the gun before it hit the ground and trapped the guy who pulled the trigger against the wall with his foot.

"I fill you in and that's how you react?" Yata had a sickly grin on his face at this point. "How rude of you. You should pay better attention." He placed the handle of the gun against the guy's forehead and started heating the metal until it was good and red. The guy started screaming in pay. That's when Rikio spoke up.

"Save some for us." He said. I looked up at him like he was the worlds biggest freak. Did he really just demand to have some saved for them?

"What do you want us to do to 'em?" Eric asked.

"Do anything you want without killing the creeps." Yata said, his red aura coming off his body like heat waves. The group took the chance to beat the shit out of the guys. I just stood there and watched. The woman who had called Yata was in her shop, watching from the window. I was watching her when I felt someone grab my waist. Without looking away from the woman I quickly grabbed the intruders arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I growled, looking to my right. The one giving my the eye earlier was now severely invading my personal bubble. "I'm not that friendly, pal." I gave a sarcastic wink before using my elbow to knock his front teeth in. Before he could rebound from the initial attack I grabbed the back of his head and hurled it forward to my rising knee. I hear the satisfying crack of his nose before I dropped and swept his legs out from under him. "Now stay like a good mutt." I patted his beaten face before standing up.

"Hey, Ayame." I looked over at Yata and raised a brow as if to say 'what?'. "Can you go calm her down for me?" He asked, the guy he burnt limp in his clutch. I nodded and entered the shop.

"Hey, lady!" I called, but she had disappeared. "Lady?" I called out again and looked behind a rack of clothes. She wasn't there. I walked around to the back and couldn't find her. I was just finishing up with behind the register when I felt someone grab me from behind. Turning sharply, ready to attack I nearly noticed the Lady too late. Ceasing my attack I relaxed and stood up straight. "Are you ok? None of them hurt you or anything, right?" I asked and she shook her head in reply.

I told the woman to get behind the counter and stay there until I got back. She would be safer there than following me back towards the outside of the shop. Just before I got to the exit someone grabbed me from behind. I was slammed back into a chest, a wondering hand traveling down my throat. "Don't say a fucking thing." A rough voice growled in my ear. Whoever it was's breath stunk bad and I attempted to jerked from it. I glared up at my abductor. "Well, aren't you just a _developed_ young thing." He smirked against my ear and let the gun trail down my neck and towards my chest. He whistled in my ear and then said, "We'd have all kinds of fun." I jerked and growled against his had, but he quickly put the gun back at my temple.

"Oh no, no. Don't do that." He said and let his hand drift from my mouth. He draped it over my shoulder and then reached into my shirt. He groped my breast which made me angry and red. I wanted to yell for Yata, but I needed to be a big girl.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me." I seethed through gritted teeth.

"You don't give order here, sweets." The guy snapped and snapped his hand up and around my throat. He had his face towards the glass window now and his hand squeezed at my throat. I groaned in pain a little but smirked. "What are you smiling about." He yelled.

"You sure are stupid." I laughed and he squeezed my throat harder. I choked a little, but kept my smile.

"What. Was. That?" He gritted his teeth.

I latched his hand around his wrist quickly and said, "I said you sure are stupid." I snapped and heated his arm. He let go and I used the fire Technique Yata had shown me and blasted that fucker through the window. He hit the wall hard and slid down, probably barely holding onto consciousness. All the guys stopped their assaults on the other gangsters and looked at the crispy guy I just blasted. I rolled my shoulder and walked out, fixing my top.

"I said don't fucking kill them." Yata snapped.

"I didn't." I shrugged as I nudged my foot against the crisped body. It moaned and I gestured towards him. "See? He's breathing." I turned back towards the shop and cupped the sides of my mouth. "Hey, Lady, it's all clear! You can come out now."

"You damn near did." Yata muttered and nudged the man with his foot.

"You would have to if you were me." I said flatly.

"Damn, Ayame. What he do?" Rikio asked and poked at the guy, making sure he was alive.

"He groped me." I growled. "Is that ok with you? Are my reasons justified now?" I put a hand on my hip, waiting on his answer. He nodded his head and then angrily turned back to the guys.

"Let's go." He snapped and the obeyed.

I followed right behind him probably looking bad ass. We were all straight faced, and I saw a bunch of people scurry away as we walked through the mall. I rolled my eyes and kept kept up with them. We were almost out when we heard Rikio's belly rumble.

"Damn, dude. Was that an earthquake or your fat ass?" Chitose asked.

"I'm starving." Rikio whined and rubbed his belly. I looked at him and the others. They looked hungry.

"Yata, why don't you let them go eat?" I got up on my tiptoes and asked. Yata may have been shorter than the rest of the guys, but I was shorter than him. Everyone was like 6' and Yata was 5'7'' and I was only 5'3''. I was the shortest...besides Anna who was still a kid.

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye for a second and then sighed. "You fat asses go fucking eat. Your dismissed." He said and they cheered and took off. I smiled and shook my head while rolling my eyes. Macho idiot. I reached down and tugged his arm.

"What?" He grunted.

"Come on, idiot." I rolled my eyes and led him off.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Yata asked with a slightly blush tinting his cheeks. He was so awkward when we were alone.

"You'll see." I said playfully and kept dragging him on.

I could tell he was getting extremely impatient, but he didn't tug his arm back or protest. Now, if I was Rikio or any of the other guys he would have the beat the shit out of me and then left, but Yata had a certain gentleness when it came to me and girls in general. He was so shy and constantly blushing around me, but when the other guys were around he was tough, stubborn, and short fused...and their Captain. I enjoyed the way he was with me. I mean, I had only known him a few short days, but it was nice to have someone be gentle like he was...around me.

We passed store by store, food cart by food cart, shop by shop. I could feel him getting more irritated, but he kept quiet and continued to follow along. It was nice to know I could drag him around without him getting all snappy and jerky.

"Ayame," He groaned irritably.

"Oh my God, you big baby. We're almost there." I rolled my eyes. He could be so impatient. "So, stop your whining and come on." I pulled at his arm a little harder and kept walking. I was dragging him behind me nearly, but it was going to be worth it.

"Bossy." He muttered and kept following. He better bet his boxers I was bossy, and I wasn't letting up on him. If I stuck around long enough I could make to just as high of a rank as Yata was, and when that day came I was so going to let him have it.

We finally got to the shop I was looking for. Excitedly I pulled harder at Yata's hand and quickened my pass. It was a shop called Zooms. It was a basic skater shop with boards, blades, hates, and shoes along with other things. I loved it here.

"Here we are." I cheered and nudged his arm. "You like it? It's called Zooms."

He looked down at me from the corner of his eye and then said, "It's ok."

I rolled my eyes and exhaled dramatically. "No duh it's just 'ok' to you. Your board is metal, all these are just wood." He was such as pain.

"Do you skate? I've never seen you with a board." He asked.

"First off, you've only known me for a few days." I lifted a finger as I looked over the brick wall littered with boards and blades. I quickly addes a second finger when I added, "And second, I don't board, I Rollerblade." I remember the days I'd rollerblade on the concrete outside my house when I lived with my parents. It was always so fun and I had learned so many tricks and flips on them. Too bad Haru took them away when Mom and Dad passed.

"I've never seen you on blades before either." He stated.

"I don't do it anymore." I shrugged.

"How come?" He was pushing for more information.

I looked him dead in his eyes and said, "My brother wouldn't let me. He took my blades from me years ago."

"So buy some new ones." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I can't." I rolled my eyes and ran a finger over the smooth wheels on a pair of gorgeous black and red roller skates.

"Why not?" He rolled his eyes, standing right behind me.

"Because I don't have the money for it." I snapped. "My brother only sends me enough money to buy food. No more and sometimes less." I explained with an edge in my voice. I hated Haru and I hated talking about him. My brother was a grade A jerkwad and I hated him more than anything. He hadn't known about me until my parents passed, and when he found out about me he had already decided to not like me. He sent me away the second he could and keeps me away. I only see him seven days out of the year and I wished it was less than that.

Yata looked down at me for a few long seconds and then huffed. He turned on his heels and started walking. He snatched up the pair of roller blades I had just been looking at and then took them to the counter.

"Yata, what are you doing?" I asked, but he just walked right past me. "Yata?" I asked again and no response was given.

"These." He said sharply and took out his wallet. He slapped a few bills down on the counter and then snatched the blades back up. He walked right up to me and grasped me hand lightly in his. I had no words. I had no thoughts. I was shocked. Yata was taking control and he wasn't being shy around me. He was being dominate. We went back out the way we came into the mall and without another word Yata pulled me in front of him and pushed the blades into my hands.

"Try them on." He said. I didn't object. I sat down and took my current shoes off. I slipped the blades on and got up. It was like I hadn't ever stopped skating.

I pushed off with my back foot and did a few sharp turns, a twirl, and even jumped and did a horizontal turn and landed perfectly. I never wanted to stop. I knew I would have to soon, but I didn't want to. I hadn't skated in so long, and thanks to Yata I was again. I weaved in and out between some cars and jumped a few blocks and skidded down some rails. It was amazing. I turned around to see Yata just chilling on his board, skating freely. His headphones were up and his hands were in his pockets. It was an amazing sight.

I had never seen someone look so blissed out and lost in lack of thought. He glided between cars, jumped and skidded down rails, cruzed and spun in open areas without a single thought. It was like watching a butterfly just glide, it was natural. It was almost like that was Yata's natural state of action, like that was he was supposed to do constantly. I had yet to see him in action with the board, but if this was how he was just skating around for fun, I was waiting on pins and needles for the day I saw him in action. I mean come on, that was talent you were born with.

"How long have you been skating?" I asked as he circled each other.

"Forever." He grunted, his eyes watching his surroundings.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come out of your mother skating, Yata." I rolled my eyes and tossed a pebble at his head.

He rolled his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I was a kid. I don't know how old. My mother gave me a board to get me the hell out of the house." He shrugged. "Been doing it ever since."

"That's cool, Yata." I joking nudged his arm, throwing him momentarily off balance.

I took off doing a scratch spin before doing a bullet spin. I missed the days where I would just do these for hours, learning new spins and jumps and spirals, practicing them until I had them down perfect. My best memories were from the years of ice skating and rollerblading I had done before my parents' accident. Getting to do it all again was amazing, and it was all thanks to Yata. I couldn't thank him enough for this gift. He had no idea what he had just done for me and what it meant. That was the best part about it.

"What about you? How long have you been doing that?" He asked as I eased into a glide.

"Forever." I mocked with a smile. "Since I was about four." I sighed. "My mom was an ice skater by trade and hobby, and she use to take me to work with her. So, when I wasn't on the ice and I was on the concrete with a pair of blades." I remember watching her practice in those huge arenas, and going to her competitions. My dad was always so proud of her and he would always give her yellow roses after every show. Her favorite flower.

"Why did you stop?" He asked again.

"I already told you. My brother took away my skates and I couldn't afford another pair so I just gave up." I rolled my eyes and skidding to a halt. "Rikio and the others are back."

"Hey you guys!" All the guys came barreling our way. The air of peace surrounding Yata and I vanished and it was back to his tempermental ways.

"Are you bladeing back, Ayame?" He asked me. I looked down at my feet and then back up to him. Did I want to blade back? I mean, I didn't want to stop, but at the same time it was nice riding on Yata's board with him.

"I guess so." I shrugged. I didn't know what was up with me, but something told me I was getting too attached to Yata.

"You sure?" He raised a brow, as if he could hear the uncertainty in my words.

"Yeah. I'll skate back." I smirked. "And I'll beat you too." With that I shot off gliding through the crowded streets, enjoying the wind hitting my face.

I could hear the sound of Rikio's bike and Yata's board behind me. I didn't notice that blazing fire behind me, the streaks of pinkish red flames left by my blades. When I did notice it I felt like a bad ass. I jumped blockages, skidded down some rails, took sharp turns. It was great. I felt something creep up beside me and when I looked over it was none other that Yata. He looked relaxed with a ghost of a smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes and took another sharp turn.

"You know you can't beat me." I heard Yata say next to me.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I shot back and zoomed off.

Yata was on my ass and somehow we had lost Rikio and the others. How a board and a pair of blades could beat a motorbike I had no idea, but somehow they had. HOMRA came into view and Yata and I were neck-and-neck. I went the fastest I could and I could tell he was just by the way his stance on his board had changed. We were almost there. Almost. Almost. And...

"Dammit!" I growled.

"What?" Kunsanagi asked as Yata and I entered.

"We tied in a fucking race." Yata growled.

I plopped down next to Anna on the couch and Yata went straight for the bar. Anna gripped a hold of my t-shirt and scooted closer to me. I smiled lightly and ruffled her hair slightly. She was so cute...even for a Gothic Lolita girl too. She pulled it off in a so not creepy way...unlike a lot of kids. I looked over to Kusanago, who had started laughing at Yata's near lose. Rikio and the boys came flooding in not long after, out of breath and a little awestruck.

"Where'd the hell did you two go!" Rikio huffed. He was so beyond out of breath.

"Rikio, your fat ass couldn't keep up with a fucking snail." Yata rolled his eyes and threw back a shot. He had already taken three.

"No, you two just took off with so much as working." Rikio shot back.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

He looked over at me and his face softened. "It's no big deal, Aya. You really are something on those rollerblades." He said.

"Really something? Are you kidding me? She stayed neck-in-neck with Yata when we saw them." Chitose cheered and Yata twitched.

"Hey, it was no biggie." I said quickly. Hoping they'd stop for both mine and Yata's sake.

"No, biggie? You-"

"Ayame, it's almost time for the last train to leave." Anna said suddenly and softly.

"No, it's only," I travel off and looked down at my PDA. "Holy Hades, it's six o'clock!" I shot up and headed for the door. "Bye, Kusanagi! Bye, Yata! Bye, Guys!" I yelled as I haled ass out the door. I skated as fast as I could to the station and damn near missed the train. After it dropped me off at Ashinaka I rushed for my dorm and locked it behind me.

* * *

For the next couple months I did nothing but go to school, try and get information about Yushiro, go to HOMRA right after school ended, and the spend the rest of my time with Yata. On the weekend we hung out, but mostly did a bunch of assignments given strictly to me and Yata. We had become a dynamic duo on our wheels. Ever assignment I got sent on it was with Yata and only a few times did we have Rikio and the others with us. By the end of my two months with HOMRA everyone who knew about HOMRA knew that Yata and I were definitely be the tag them after them.

"See ya, guys." I waved as headed for the door. I got some 'Bye, Aya's and some 'See ya, kid's as I left. Yata had already taken off to go do something. He had said bye to me way earlier. I had hung out at HOMRA for as long as I could. I had to head back to the dorms. As soon as I go in I started on the homework I still had so much of to do and checked my dorm phone that had a message left on the machine.

 _Hey, Ayame. It's your brother. I forgot your PDA number, so I just called the dorms and they patched me to your private dorm line._ (Forgot my ass. Haru probably never put the number in his PDA or even wrote the damn things down) _Anyways, I was calling to remind you that you are supposed to be here by two tomorrow afternoon. Mr. Hibiki and Dr. Yukashi will be here by then. Don't miss that train. That's all._

And then the line died. ' _That's all_ '. That was his goodbye? My brother was the friggin worst! I admit I had forgotten about going back tomorrow, but I guess I had no choice about it. I had to go back to Haru's so we could lie to the family physicist and the officer over our case. Six years I had been lying to these people and I had no real reason to, other than Haru demanded that I did and I never wanted to be put in the system. This was my official last year to do this. After these next seven days I didn't have to worry about Haru and how he'd fuck up my life.

"Dammit. What am I going to tell Kusanagi?"...and Yata. For some odd reason I had felt very close to him, and not just in a good friend, coworker kind of way. I felt like I had to explain myself to him, but I didn't like talking about or explaining my relationship with Haru. All Yata knew so far was that we didn't get along and that Haru had taken away my skates from years ago. Kusanagi barley knew about my brother. I don't even know if I had really said anything about him to the other guys.

My PDA started going off and without even checking the ID I answered with, "What do you want?"

"Well, someone's bitchy." Yata's smug voice played through the speaker.

"Yata?" I looked down at my phone to check. How could I be so stupid.

"Yeah Yata. Who the hell else would I be?" He laughed.

"No one." I groaned. My brother didn't have my number...why did I answer it like it was him.

"You ok, Ayame?" He asked. I knew he was probably out skating around right about now...or running errands for Kusanagi.

"Peachy." I sighed and plopped down on my bed. "What can I do for you, Yata?" I asked.

"I was just calling to see if you were going to be at school tomorrow. Rikio and I are headed out early in the morning on an assignment. Kusanagi wants you to go." He yawned.

"Well," I bit down on my lip, "I won't be at school tomorrow, but I also can't go on assignment tomorrow either."

"How come?" Yata quickly asked. I didn't normally turn down assignment, so this had to worry him. It wasn't normal behavior.

"Actually, Yata, I won't be in town for a whole week." I admitted. "I'm going all the way to my brother's for seven days."

"I thought-"

"We don't get along like I said, but it's mandatory that I go this week." I groaned. "Sorry, Yata. I got to go." I sighed and hung up before he could protest. I felt guilty for being strong enough to tell him the rest and the whole truth, and I felt like crap already for having to go to that frozen over hell for a week. I knew the past two months were going over too well for me. This sneaked up on me and caused an immediate crash landing to the hell that is my real life.

I packed my bag, put it by the door, and then took a shower. I went to bed not long after and prepared myself for the next day's shit fest. I woke up early, got dressed in the clothes I knew Haru would approve of-the basic white button down, a near knee length pleaded skirt, nice shoes, and I braided my hair over. As I put on only mascara like Haru demanded I wear I looked at how so not me I was. If the skirt was shorter and I could unbutton the first two buttons I'd feel at least a little good-looking...but no I had to dress like a eight year old kid.

I made it just in time for the train and I went straight for the back of the seat. I didn't want to talk to anybody and I didn't want to look at anybody. I was sure Yata was just waking up as I notice the time on my PDA. Eleven o'clock. I missed him already. If it had been the weekend I would already by at HOMRA's, waking him up, and started poking fun at him. He'd be barely awake and I be playing around with him. Kusanagi would make some joke about the two of us and make us feel really shy and akward around each other for a minute and then we'd get our assignment. Today I would have already gotten a text from Yata saying that we'd have an assignment for after school or I'd just get a call. One of the two. It varied from time to time.

"I bet him and Rikio are already off on their assignment." I groaned to myself, having my own little pity party. I wanted to call, see how everything was going, but I knew better than to do that. If they were already on the job, they could be spying and waiting for further orders. If I called it could fuck things up majorly.

The train pulled into the next station, my destination, and I got out hesitantly. Of course Haru hadn't bothered to come get me. I had to walk the twenty miles all by myself...in a school girl's outfit. I walked until I got to the well kept frozen iceland that was my brother's house. I knocked and waited for him to open it. He was dressed in his normal clothes...slacks, a button down and tie, and nice dress shoes. He was a business man and dressed the stereotype too.

"You're late." He seethed.

"You left me stranded at the station. What did you expect?" I snapped back quietly in case Mr. Hibiki and Dr. Yukashi were already there. I pushed past my brother and took a peek into the living room. No sign of the shrink and no sign of the fuzz. I relaxed and went straight upstairs to the guest room where I stayed. I threw the bag onto the bed and pulled my PDA out. No new messages. Not one. I bit my lip and mentally debated on whether to text or not. I decided on not for just in case purposes and tossed the device onto my bed. I went back downstairs to grab some food since I hadn't eaten since I woke up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Haru growled as I rummaged through his pantries.

"Scavenging for food. What do you think?" I snapped back and kept rummaging. He had damn near nothing as usual.

"Stop-"

"I haven't eaten since I woke up. I came straight here like you wanted, so back off before I cut you and see what little bitch tastes like." I seethed and went for his fridge. "Besides, _big brother_ , you don't want the police and our shrink to think you're not feeding me." I finally found at least an apple. Thank God for fruit and my brother's weird vegan-ness. Fucking pansy. (AN/ not dissing on any vegans if you are one reading. Just thought she say it because she hates her brother).

I took a bite out of it and sighed in gorgeousness. That apple tasted like heaven...you know, since I hadn't eaten since six o'clock yesterday. I devoured that thing like I was a starving animal...and then the shrink and the popo showed up.

"Ayame, how have you been feeling? Do you still like living with your brother?" Dr. Wako with weird hair asked.

 _Oh, yeah, because I so live with my brother_. "I feel perfectly fine, Dr. Yukashi. Haru's great and this house is great." If great meant hell and a little bitch.

"How have your grades been?" Mr. Pushy demanded more than asked.

"I still hold a high A average, Mr. Hibiki." I answer sickly sweet. "And before you ask, my attendance is perfect." Except for the seven days I waste here.

"Do you still have the nightmares, Ayame." Dr. Yukashi was pushing his luck.

"Sometimes, but very rarely." I answered.

"And with the anniversary of your parent's death coming up, your stress level has been down?" He asked, reminding me that damn day was approaching.

"Lower than the floor." I made the nerdiest, whitest joke...and this nut job laughed. I faked a good girl laugh and went with the rest of the stupid session. They asked Haru a few bullshit questions and then left with a simple goodbye and call if you need us. I waved with a smile while Haru had his arm on my shoulder like he was a good big brother. And then the door closed and pushed him away fast.

"Don't touch me." I snapped and went for my room. He said whatever and went for the living room.

I plopped down on my bed, dreading the next six days here. I reached for my phone and brought it to my view. I checked it and I had a missed call...but not from Yata. It was Kukuri who had somehow gotten my number the previous year. I tossed from my sight and rolled over to my side. How I wished I could just go back to HOMRA and not spend six days here. I didn't even know why I had to spend six days at a house where I was obviously not welcomed, but Haru insisted I stay...just in case Dr. Yukashi wanted to do another session or if Mr. Hibiki dropped by.

The next six days were going to be torture...and I just hoped that Yata would at least send me a text.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heyy you party people. Look, I worked hard on these revisions, so please comment. Let me know if you like them. Let me know if you like the changes and add ins. Hell, tell me if you want to see something happen. That's what this revision is all about people! I'm trying to extend the story of Yata and Aya. It was a little rushed last time and I am trying to also fix some things that were pointed out to me AFTER I had finished the Original.**_

 _ **Anyways, here is chapter 3 of this merry HOMRA love story. Aya is having to survive Haru...and Yata right now and things get a little ugly. OH! And I added so much to this chapter. Originally over half this chapter wasn't supposed to happen, but I decided to liked this version better. Anyways guys, remember like, favorite if you really like it, and please leave a comment. No flaming and hate because I don't take to kindly to it. If you are offended by something please let me know but in a nice manner. Most the time I don't know I've typed something offensive and I did it on accident. Criticism is always welcome though.**_

 ** _~Anyways, let's make it do what it do-_**

* * *

"Ayame!" The shrilling boom of Haru's screech jolted me awake. After the moment of blood curdling fear subsided the blazing hate I held for my brother boiled my blood. The last 24 hours had been rough. Haru gave me nothing to eat after the shrink and officer left, so my stomach growled and rumbled all night. He locked me in the room at twenty past nine like I expected, but his newest addition to the house was the iron latches and bars guarding the window. No sneaking off for me. And to top the last 24 hours of my life, Haru left me zero hot water which meant the coldest shower of my life had taken place.

"Ayame!" Haru yelled again and I groaned. He was so fucking pushy. He insisted I be up and out of the house before he left for work at eight in the morning. He didn't trust me in his house when he wasn't around, but he really just didn't want any of his neighbors to notice me. They were snobby too.

"I'm up dammit!" I yelled back as I pushed a hoop through my pierced ear. My hair was softly curling on its own this morning, which was a mega plus for me, and my outfit was sure to piss Haru off. From the excessive necklaces to the worn combat boots, my attire was all meant to make my half-brother's anxiety flare. I giddily bounced down the stairs, humming a rock tune in my head as I strutted into the kitchen.

" _What_ are you _wearing_?" My brother choked out.

Smiling as I rummaged through the fridge...there was nothing there...I turned to face my brother with a mocking risen brow. "Don't like it?" I gave him a teasing wink as I grabbed a few apples from the island and shoved them into my bag. "Too bad. It's super comfy and totally breezy."

"It's a bra and jeans with holes, Ayame! Go change, now!" Haru's veins were bulging on his forehead and his eyes were bugged out.

Chuckling, I grabbed his wallet and grabbed a few twenties. "It's called a bralette, and the jeans have character. Oh, and no can do on the whole changing thing, brother. I'm already behind your ridiculous schedule as is." I sighed, shoved the twenties in my jeans, and strutted out of the house. The air was crisp and relentless just as I thought it would be. I wrapped the leather jacket I wore tighter around my form and took to the streets. I'd have to find somewhere warm and indoors to wonder for the next eight to nine hours.

* * *

There had been a sign for an indoor animal exhibit along the highway I walked next to. It was cheap and indoors, which meant warm, and I could probably find a corner to lurk in. I didn't care much for seeing all the birds, insects, big cats, and petting farm animals the places had, but the reptiles seems pretty cool. It was the warmest part of the whole exhibit, and there was a little sitting area inside. I curled up in one of the chairs, surrounded by enclosed snakes, lizards, and frogs, and read one of the books I had packed away in my bag.

I watched as families walked around, hand-in-hand, laughing. I missed my mom and dad. They were awesome people. We use to go to the movies and the zoo all the time. It was great. And then they died and I was left with an evil brother and no real family. That is until I found HOMRA, who I had attempted to check in with last night. Kusanagi had answered my call and told me everything was fine and they were just fine with my brief absence. When I had been bold enough to ask about Yata and why it was he wasn't answering my calls I got a vague "He's been a little busy" and then a quick goodbye. It irked me that the idiot hadn't answered my calls and texts, but it down right pissed me off that Kusanagi avoided telling me anything.

I groaned as I pulled out my PDA and dialed his number and called. I pressed the cool metal to my ear waiting for the dial tone. One ring. Two rings. Three. Four. "Hello?"

"Yata?" I jumped up.

"What do you need, Ayame?" He didn't sound too happy to hear from me.

"I-I was just checking in." I said weakly. It hurt to hear the frustration and aggravation in his voice. Especially since it might have been just because I called.

"Then call Kusanagi." He said roughly.

"Ex-cuse me?" I gaped. "What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"I'm on an assignment. I can't-"

"You can't take two fucking minutes to talk to me? That's bullshit and we both know it." I said harshly. He probably was on an assignment and I was probably disturbing and interrupting the job. I was just angry I was being avoided.

"Dammit, Ayame, I'm on a fucking job!" He snapped.

"And I've been in hell for the last two days." I snapped back. "I called four times last night and left five times as many texts. You could have found a few minutes to give some kind of response. I'm not a moron, Yata. I know when I'm being ignored." I got up and paced in front of an Anaconda enclosure.

"Ayame, can I just fucking call you back later? I'm working unlike some people who took a fucking vacation." He did not just say that.

"You know what, Yata. Don't fucking bother." I said flatly and hung up.

Pissed beyond all me extent, I yanked my bag and book out of the chair I had been curled up in, and stormed out of the animal exhibit. My HOMRA heat warmed me up as I stomped my way through the city, downtown, and Haru's neighborhood. I pulled a bobby pin from my bag and picked the front lock. I didn't bother closing the door when I enter the house, stormed up the stairs, grabbed all of my things from the room I had been staying, and stormed right back out of the house. I didn't leave a letter or note for Haru, I simply called his machine when I got to the train station.

"Hey, Haru, it's Ayame. Look, I'm gone. I won't be at your house when you get back and all of my things are with me. I'm going back to Ashinaka. I know you're probably hella happy to be rid of me, so you don't care that I'm going back, but this is me being nice and letting you know. Oh, and don't blow a gasket! I locked the place back up when I left and everything you own is still there. I'm just done, and you're officially rid of me. Bye." I hung up and boarded the train. The next few hours were nothing more than me stewing in my own anger and festering in my own hurt.

* * *

The morning I woke up in my own bed, surrounded by high tech walls, and listening to my phone blowing up with texts and ignored calls. My PDA was buzzing so much it fell from my dresser as I got dressed for school, and my dorm phone was being blow up with calls from Yata and the sound of his voice being recorded on the machine irked me...so, I took the phone off the hook. In class I had several classmates inform me that my PDA was going off, and a Professor even stopped a lecture to ask me to take it outside and answer it. I just left the class.

"Ayame, your PDA-"

"Leave it alone." I muttered as I kept my eyes glued to a book.

"But it's really going off. What if it's an emergency or-"

I looked up, face flat with calm anger. "I said leave. It. Alone."

"But-"

"My life and PDA is none of your business. If it's going off and I'm not picking it up then that means I don't care to check it." I snapped, pushing myself out of my seat. "So, again, leave it the fuck alone. Don't make me say it again." I grabbed the stupid device, shoved it into my bag, and stormed out of the library. I couldn't find a place where no one would bother me. The cafeteria was crawling with annoyance, the library wasn't so quiet, the gym was packed with headaches, and the class had pissed teachers. I even tried the Quad, but I'll be damned if someone didn't ask me if I was going to answer the stupid PDA.

I know what you're thinking; Ayame, why not just turn it off if it's causing you this much grief? Great question. Best answer; Kusanagi might call. If I didn't have to worry about that, I would have turned the PDA off forever ago, but nope. The thing needed to be on just encase I was assigned a job or HOMRA needed me in any way, shape, or form. And trust me, I checked the thing every five minutes. Every single missed call, text, and missed video call was from Yata. I even got stupid Emails from him because he knew I hated when I had unread emails.

As it went off for the millionth time in the last thirty minutes, I groaned and pushed the device away from me. If I was being honest, I don't think I was all that pissed off with Yata. I mean I was definitely angry with him, but I think I was actually pissed off with myself. I was frustrated because I didn't know why I had been so uptight about the whole situation in the first place. I mean, why did it matter if Yata had called or not? Why was I pissed about his attitude? Why did I care so damn much? Easy, I liked him, depended on the sorry bastard, and let's face it people, loved him. That skateboarding son of a bitch stole my heart and didn't even know it. So, if it's so easy for me to say that, why was I pissed? Simple, I did't want to really admit it to myself. I didn't like depending on people, being vulnerable and weakened by someone, and I really didn't like how easily it had happened. I had only know Yata for a few months and already we were extremely close and I was totally and emotionally dependent on him.

My PDA went off again...

"What?" I snapped as I answered the stupid thing.

"Finally! Where have you been since last night, huh? A dead zone?" Yata shot back.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I groaned as my patience started dissipating. "And make it quick, Yata. I've got shit to do."

"Where the hell have you been? Why aren't you answering your damn PDA? And what shit? You don't have a single assignment and your classes are over for the day!" His yelled into the speaker. "Do you know how many times I have called, texted, EMAILED!" He was huffing.

"Yes and...?" I sighed in annoyance.

"And? And I've been trying to get a hold of you! What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled, his temper flared and unleashed.

"Yata?"

"Yes?"

"Stop calling me." I spoke flatly and hung up. I dialed another number and waited for the line to pick up.

"HOMRA Pub. This is Kusanagi."

"Tell him to stop calling me." I said flatly.

"Ayame-"

"Tell him to stop calling me. I am ignoring him, and I am only answering calls and texts from you, Anna, or the Pub's line." I growled out, my patience officially spent and gone. "If he calls me from one of those three and I answer I will turn my PDA off and refuse to take any and all calls, messages, emails, and other various forms of contact. Do I make myself clear?" Anger seethed from every word, pore, and breath I took. I was a woman scorned and confused, I wasn't taking crap from anyone.

"Yes, but-"

"Does this pertain to HOMRA, an assignment, or Mikoto?" I cut him off.

"No."

"Then don't say it."

"But-"

"Kusanagi, if this has anything to do with me and Yata do not say it."

"No, it's an assignment." The relief that flooded my system was heavenly. Finally, something to focus on that didn't pertain to an unwanted brother, an unclear romantic conclusion, and other stupid things. For the first time in a solid 72 hours I took a deep and calming breath.

"Details?" The small smile that pulled at my lips was evident in my voice.

I heard a short chuckle before, "I thought you might appreciate the work." There was a loud crash in the back followed by a defeated sigh for Kusanagi. "I need you to take two clansmen and run a Pub errand. Nothing big, just a small errand I can't do myself."

"Give me a solid 2 hours and tell Rikio and Chitose to meet me at the station." I grabbed my bag from the metal bench I sat at and started for my dorm. I glided through a sea of students, most creating a path or barely dodging my on coming storm. "Send the details to my PDA. Oh, and Kusanagi?"

"Yes, Aya?"

"Tell the boys not to be late." I hung up.

* * *

"Aya, um..."

"It's called a bralette, and it's meant to be seen." I snipped as I walked off the train. "Say something about it again and I'll burn your eyes out for you." I sat down on the rain, swapping my boots for a pair of skates.

Chitose cleared it throat cautiously. "And the skirt?"

"It's a mini jean skirt. The fabric is fringed, got a problem with it?" I focused my glare, halting my tying. Rikio and Chitose both looked terrified and pale. Rolling my eyes and finished tying and jumped down. "Look, guys I am a curvy girl. My moto? If God gave it to ya then show off his masterpiece. Plus, the black skirt goes perfectly with this red top." I smirked and looked down at my attire. I out did myself this time. A metal chain double looped around my waist and hung down to my knee, accident my skirt and knee high socks excellently.

Both, pink cheeked and lightly bloody around their noses, nodded slowly. Rikio swallowed what I'm assuming is his male instinct and spoke shakily, "So, where are we going?"

"According to Kusanagi, we're going to some Scepter 4 territory." I pushed off my back foot and lead the way to my saving assignment.

Scepter 4 territory, as I expected, was clean. The streets weren't crawling with old drunken pervs, there weren't many bars, and lets not forget the thousand of patrol officers I spotted on the way. Total over kill. Munakata was a sure stick in the mud it seemed. There didn't look to be anything fun in the small part of their territory we were in. The nasty looks thrown my way only made me smile, the citizens seemed really irked by my total lack of respect for Scepter 4's rules. My skirt was two times shorter than the women walking up and down the streets, my top was thirty times more revealing, and let's not forget how my makeup wasn't as moderate as I typically and the rest of the women surrounding me wore.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A woman boldly called as we passed her.

I stopped and turned, Rikio and Chitose stepping to either side of me. "Yes?"

"I don't mean to be pest, but do you by chance have a jacket or shirt with you?" She showed no sign of fear in her face, but I noticed the buckle in her knees and the slight shake in her hands and legs.

Raising a brow and taking a step forward I said, "Don't you mean extra shirt?"

"No ma'am. I'm not asking for a spare shirt." She said, her eyes fixing on my chest for a moment. "You're in direct violation with this district's dress code. You're showing too much... _skin_." She took a step towards me, her eyes raising to mine as if that would intimidate me.

I gave a small huff of a chuckle before taking another step forward. Rikio's hand reached out and brushed my arm. "Ayame,"

"It's ok, Kamamoto." Sarcastic amusement dripped from my aura. "Really, I think this woman meant I was showing too much _cleavage_. I mean, my _shirt_ does seem to be what's bothering her." I came closer to the woman, centimeters away really. "Isn't that right? My body seems to offend you. Why? I have no idea. I mean, if I'm comfortable in my own skin and happy with my body, shouldn't you accept that? Quiet frankly I'm feeling a little shamed right now." I played with a strand of her hair. "So, again, is it my outfit that's bother you? Maybe it's my body. Or maybe it's jealousy. Is that it?"

"You are breaking our districts rules is all." She grunted, swatting my hand away from her. This sparked my interest, and temper.

A dark chuckle fell from my lips. "You picked the wrong bitch, Lady." In a royal blaze, a burst of flame encased my body in milliseconds. "Wrong bitch, wrong day." I went to grab her throat, but I felt Rikio grab my waist. Before I could say anything, Chitose was shoving me along the side walk as Rikio spoke to the woman.

"We're just passing through. We'll be out of your district very shortly." He said quickly before running after us.

* * *

"Look, Kusanagi sent us here. You have to have his order. You called him to come pick it up!" I snapped, holding the Ale vender by his shirt collar. "Either give us the order or so help me I will burn this place to the ground."

"Y-yes ma'am. W-we did call M-Mr. Kus-sanagi about his order, but he asked us to just bring it to the Pub. He even paid for the shipping!" The man cried out, holding my wrist as if it would help him.

I glared for a good moment before letting another annoyed growl fall from my lips. I dropped the man and turned to leave. "Rikio. Chitose. Let's go. There's nothing here for us."

"But, Aya, what about Mr. Kusanagi's order?" Rikio called out in a near whining tone.

I gritted my teeth and kept walking. "It seems Kusanagi sent us on a wild goose chase."

"But, Aya..."

"Ayame Mata," A odd, creepy tone carried out my name.

Annoyed, pissed, and tired I snapped. "Who the hell are you?"

A man not much older than me with black winged hair and glasses stood at the entrance to the Ale Vender. " _Ayame Mata_ , HOMRA's new rollerblading captain. It seems my sources were a little off on their descriptions of you."

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I growled.

"They said you dressed a little scantily, but they didn't say you were this revealing." This guy's voice pissed me off. My temper was reaching Yata's level, and my patience was nothing like his. It was much, much shorter and fragile.

"Aya, we should leave." Rikio muttered in a begging tone. "He is not someone we should be messing with. If Yata knew-"

"Ah, Misaki. Where is Misaki at?" This guy, this weird freak cooed with a very odd and very uncomfortable tone in his voice. He kind of pranced around too.

I rolled my eyes and placed a hand on my hip. "Look, whoever this Misaki person is he isn't here and I don't really care _where_ he is. I don't like you. You creep me out to be honest, but I also don't have time to pussy foot around so either make a move and fight me or get the hell out of my way because I am not in the mood." I waved the boy off and pushed past him. His uniform and sword suggested he was Scepter 4. We were on his territory so I didn't push him past that, but I didn't make it clear I wasn't afraid of him.

* * *

"Hey, Kusanagi!" I shoved the Pub's doors open hard as I stormed in. "Care to explain my little trip to Scepter 4?"

The blonde looked up from the glass he was cleaning, a clueless look on his face. "Ayame, I don't know what you're-"

"Quite the bull, Kusanagi. You sent me on a fake assignment in Scepter 4, where I also ran into some creep in a Scepter 4 uniform." I rolled my eyes and slammed my hands on the counter...right next to three large cases of Ale. "Really?" I snapped and gestured to the boxes.

"Did I forget to tell you? They delivered it for me." Kusanagi gave his signature fake laugh and went back to his glass cleaning.

"Kusanagi," I growled.

Just before I could say anything else footsteps came from the stairwell behind the bar. "Ayame,"

"I'm out of here." I said flatly and pushed myself off the bar. "Bye guys." I waved behind me and headed for the door.

"Ayame," Yata called out.

"Remember, Kusanagi, only business, Mikoto, or HOMRA affiliated things." I sighed and pushed the doors open.

"Will you fucking quite it!" I heard Yata yell.

I scoffed and continued to leave. I was so not doing this right now. Nope. Not happening.

* * *

The next week was very similar to that, I just went to school. I called Kusanagi to catch him up and tell him any information I collected, but other than that I stayed in my dorm watching Netflix and eating what I had in the fridge and pantries. I was so beyond pissed at Yata, but I was probably blowing it all way out of proportion. I'm a girl, I had that as an excuse. I refused to hear from Yata, much less see him. The weekend was pretty similar. I took a few assignments, but they were all on my own. It was all basic stuff I could handle and then I went back to my dorm to watch more Netflix.

...And then Monday came around.

"No way." I heard some girl gasp from a few seats away. We were in lunch and I was just sitting peacefully to myself eating some sushi I had picked up from the store.

"Yes way!" He friend said. "Two guys are totally walking around asking about some guy named Yushiro." I raised a brow and listened closer. I had discovered a few days ago that not as many people remembered Yushiro, but I didn't find it so suspicious. He hadn't been to school in a month or so. But there were two strangers on school grounds.

"Are they cute?" The other girl asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What was I expecting? It's not like it was Yata or anything.

"Well, one is I suppose. One is this big guy with like blond hair and this big white hoody." That sounded like Rikio.

"Is he the cute one?"

"No. The cute one carries this skateboard with him." I went wide-eyed. "He was wearing this black beanie, it was totally bad boyish. But he's kind of short."

I shot up and ran out of class. I probably scared a few people, but I didn't care. I zoomed out of the room and down the corridor. I looked out one of the windows, and what do you know. There was Yata and Rikio harassing one of my male classmates. I cursed lowly and took off towards the stairs. I got to the second level and looked out another window. Yata and Rikio were walking along the quad. I wasn't going to get to them fast enough.

"Shit." I cursed lowly and dropped my bag on the ground. I rummaged through it until I found my blades. I pushed the window open and sat on the ledge, switching my school shoes for my blades.

"Hey! You two, come here a second. We wanna ask you something." Rikio demanded.

"Dammit." I groaned. He was scaring two of the girls that go here.

"Uh? What's the deal. I just said we wanna ask you some-" Yata had knocked the fuck out of Rikio's head.

"Stop, Fat ass! Don't go scaring girls like that!" I heard Yata say and the he said something lower I couldn't pick up. I tried tightening and tying faster, but I wasn't going fast enough.

"Hey, sorry about that." Yata tried to apologize to the two girls, but they ran off.

"Hm. He fucking deserved that." I said and finally got the last blades tightened.

I braced myself for the drop, which was a big one. I heard Yata hit Rikio again and I heard Rikio tell him to cut him some slack too. Then I heard Yata give Rikio a lecture over threatening girls, and then Rikio whined about only asking guys something or some shit. I didn't care to keep listening. I jumped down and swung my foot out and made contact with both Rikio and Yata's heads just as I heard Yata say, "No. If you wanna find a guy you ask guys." Fucking idiot.

"What the fuck!" Yata yelled and jumped up. His red aura already emanating off his body as well as mine and Rikio...who was holding his head tightly.

"What in the fucking hell are you two dipshits doing here." I seethed. I was still a little pissed about Yata's bullshit over the phone.

"Ayame?" Rikio gasped, his aura dying down.

"Yeah, Ayame." I snapped towards him. "Now, you going to fucking tell me what you two bags of dick tits (A/N: Props to Deadpool insults) doing here?" I growled more towards Yata.

"We're here on official HOMRA business." He snapped back. "What the fuck does it fucking matter to you anyways. It's not like you've been around."

"Oh shut up, Yata." I rolled my eyes. "You know you're here because Anna got some fucking information and your little short tempered ass came running out here without any orders. Don't fucking bullshit me."

He was stumped. I had gotten him. I knew Yata well, he just didn't know how well. "Ok, maybe that did happen, but at least I've been around." He snapped back, only inches from my face.

"You know, I can just smell the sexual tension from a mile away." A male yet oddly feminine voice carried over the quad. Yata and Rikio tensed and turned around. I just looked at the scrawny fuck with the weird winged hair with a pissed off mind-you-own-fucking-business glare.

I opened my mouth to tell him to go jack off, but Yata beat me to it. "You bastard, Saruhiko." Yata's voice was rough, raged, and pissed. Like way more pissed than he'd ever been at me...and that's saying something.

"What a shock to see you. How did you find this place?" Ok, the way this dude talked reminded me all too well of the trany devil on that old kid's cartoon the PowerPuff Girls. Anybody remember that guy? Yeah, that was this guy...just not in a womanly Santa costume. "Right. It must have been Anna." How did he know sweet little Anna? "And you can't be out on Mr. Kusanagi's orders. He isn't stupid enough to send the two of you out alone. Right, Misaki?"

"Who the hell is Misaki?" I muttered to myself.

"I'm not surprised. You never changed-"

"Shut you mouth!" I jumped at the sudden harshness of Yata. I had never seen him be this cold to someone. "Don't call me by that name, dammit. And don't talk about my people like you know them." Oh, so his name is Misaki...I thought it was Yata. "I know you, and you're nothing but a trader." Two-named-short-skater say what now?

"Can you blame me? The fact of the matter is in the end I wasn't like you and the others. My leaving HOMRA was inevitable." Ok, I was so beyond lost. This creep sounding winged hair freak was once apart of HOMRA? Is there like a history book I can read for preparation for next fucking time something like this happens?

"Yeah, you are damn right about that part of it. You sure weren't like the rest of us." I looked at Yata. His face was so cold and angry. What did this guy do?

"You need to cool down, Yata. The last thing we wanna do is make a scene-"

"So, tell me, Misaki, how in the world did you two manage to sneak in here?" Creepy guy asked.

"I kind of want to know that." I said under my breath.

"Let me put it to you this way," Yata said. "It's none of your fuckin' business."

"I happen to know security is pretty tight here. Come one, show it to me, Misaki." I scrunched my nose and chills went down my spine as the guy said Yata's name. It was creepy and weird and kind of sexual. So not ok.

"I just said it's none of your business. And stop calling me by my first name." Yata said. "When you do it, it creeps me out." Thank you! Someone else thinks this guy is off the radar creepy.

"That's right. What a dummy I am. I completely forgotten you hate being called by that name don't you. Mi-Sa-Ki." The guy said.

"Ok, you're fucking creepy." I said aloud.

"And who are you?" He asked from across the quad. "Misaki, I didn't know you liked to keep cute little pets around."

"You're really asking for it." Yata and I said at the same time. Both our auras were flaring up.

"Yata, Ayame, stop! Don't get in trouble. Remember what Kusanagi said? We don't want Mikoto's capture to be in vain." Rikio said, grabbing our shoulders. "Fighting that monkey isn't going to accomplish anything." He was right. Rikio was right...for a change. I balled my my fist and then caved. I cooled down, thinking that Yata would too.

"You're doing this for Mikoto, really?" Oh this guy never shuts up! "I'm afraid your hero has lost his edge. After all, he willingly went to jail. I wonder if that means he's finally grown up? He could teach you a few things. Mi-Sa-Kiiiiii." Oh my God this guy gave me the heebi-jeebies.

It was seriously quiet for a minute. Some straight up ominance, a pen would have dropped and it would have fucking scared the shit out of me. And then Yata placed his board on the ground.

"Yata, don't." I whispered and grabbed his free hand. "Please."

"Let's get out of here, Yata!" Rikio begged.

"Hey, Monkey. " Oh shit. "You're gonna die!"

"And we've lost him!" I threw my hands up as he took off on his board. He skated off fast towards the monkey, red flames emerging from his board. He jumped at him, but missed. He skated back around in a loop and went straight for his tornado move. "Oh no." I muttered to myself, bouncing on the balls of my feet in panic. The monkey lifted his sword and jabbed right into the middle of the tornado.

"Yata!" I cried out and went to go help him, but Rikio held me back. Yata had dodged the hit. Yata came back at him with flamed elbows and punches. I was so freaked out and scared for Yata's life that my heart felt like it was in my throat. All of the things I seemed to be mad about just melted away. Just like that-Gone.

Somehow Yata had managed to knock the monkey's glasses off, but he came at Yata with his sword, which Yata dodged and came back at him with an elbow that the monkey dodged. It was one big fucking dodging mess. Yata got a few hits in with some kicks, but the fucking monkey jabbed his sword out and thankfully missed Yata. He went back to jabbing his sword at Yata, which Yata had maneuvered away from and somehow managed to get back to his board. Just as I thought the monkey had him, Yata jackknifed his board up, stopping the blade from hitting him. Yata kicked at his feet, but the monkey jumped. I was near fucking fainting I was so nervous.

"Yata, please just stop!" I called out, not knowing if I could take much more of the torture.

"Heh. Not as sharp as you use to be, Monkey." And he fucking ignored me.

"No-o. Actually, I'm stronger now. In fact, I'm much stronger." Monkey said as he put his glasses back on.

And of course Yata went straight for him again while screaming, "Bull shit!" He jumped up and slammed his board against Monkey's blade. I gasped and walked right back into Rikio. Monkey pushed him off and Yata went flying back a few feet, catching himself on his board. The punching and jabbing was now back in actions, making me flinch every time I heard skin make contact.

"What's the matter, Monkey?" Yata smugly said. And then that bastard threw something. Something glowing red. It caught Yata , causing him to go flying back. I screamed and went to go help him, but Rikio pulled me back.

"Didn't you just hear what I told you? Since I walked away from HOMRA and the presence of Mikoto Suoh I've acquired even more power." He held up the blade and two daggers. "You can see for yourself. Here's the proof. He was going to throw more and hurt Yata.

"Yata!" I screamed and ignored the monkey. I pushed myself off of Rikio to go help him. He was groaning in pain and it was breaking my heart. I could feel tears well up. I was scared for him and scared to loose him. Just as I pushed off of Rikio the monkey threw the daggers at us. Right in front of my feet. Rikio pulled me back, but then fire encased us.

"Keep your nose out of this fight, punk. You too, bitch." He seethed. "This is no place for losers like you!"

Rage bubbled up inside me. I was glowing dark red, and my hands were balled up so tight my nails were creating crescent moons in my palms. I pushed off of Rikio and jumped the flames, still catching some on my legs. I'd attend to the burns later. I caught myself on the ground and circled around to gain balance. I went straight to Yata, who was now sitting up.

"You know what?" He said, eyes directly on the monkey and hand digging the dagger out. "He's actually right?" Ok, he had lost way to much blood. He had to of if he thought I was just going to let him walk right back into this fight like this. "You need to say out of this."

"Are you kidding me? Yata, I'm not letting you-"

"Hey, don't get cocky just because you gained some half assed powers." And I was ignored...again. "What? Do you think you're going to take control over the country now?"

"I'm not interested in controlling anything as simple as the country." Wooh, did his voice send creepy chills down my spin. "What I'm interested in controlling is anything with flesh and blood."

"Ok, that's it! You need to be put in a physic ward!" I yelled. He was too fucking nuts.

Suddenly Yata was yelling and his aura was darker and the flames went freaky high. I stumbled back in fear that he'd accidentally burn me. And then he went for the tornado technic. And monkey was ready to do his little jabbing shtick again.

"Rikio, we've gotta do something!" I yelled.

"What the hell can I do?" Rikio yelled back.

"You're fucking useless." I snapped and took action myself. I ran out in front of the tornado, praying he didn't burn me, and held my hands up wide. "Yata, listen to me please! You've got to stop this. For me, please just fucking stop!" I cried out. Like literally cried out. I froze when a sharp power surged behind me, just barely catching my back.

"Stand down!" A woman yelled. Stand down? What the hell lady? You just slice-n-diced my fucking back, and you want me to stand down?

Yata grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. I was sure my uniform was gashed open and soaked in fucking blood. I could feel the throbbing, stinging, incredibly bad pain in my back, but I pushed it as far of my mind as possible. Yata held a hand out to protect me...even thought I was clinging onto his shoulder.

"That's enough you two." A woman with big tit, ass, and a small waist said. She looked like how I felt I was going to grow up to be...you know the curvy figure. "Put your sword away!" She ordered monkey to do. I stuck my tongue out at him. I know childish, but I was 17. I was aloud to be. And I enjoyed ever second she lectured him. He looked like a troublesome kid in such deep trouble. If I hadn't had a searing pain in my back and some popcorn, I would have kicked back and watched the show.

...And then she turned to us. "Your name is Misaki Yata, right? Of the Red King's faction? The skateboarding captain of HOMRA's front line." She listed all this shit off about Yata, but who the hell was she? "You also go by the name Yatagarasu."

I looked up at Yata, and he suddenly had a smirk on his face. Really? He's fucking smirking at a time like this. "Listen, lady. I know all about you to." He did? "You're the Blue King's right hand enforcer, Seri Awashima. Some people call you the heartless woman." She frowned at that. That seemed to strike a nerve.

"Yeah, I've heard that term used before. But the only one who calls me that is the owner of a certain bar here in town." Ouh, get it Kusanagi! "Be that as it may, I must tell you that I cannot condone your activities here in the middle of a school day. Unfortunately there's too much to lose if I decide to make an issue of your presence on this campus."

"They're my guests. I'm a student here." I blurted out, trying to defend them as best as I could.

"Keep quiet." Yata snapped. The woman looked at me and the smirked.

"You're Ayame Mata. HOMRA's new female front linesman. You're Yata's rollerskating partner." As in only work partner. I've been hinting at him that I like him, but the guy is completely obliviant.

"You got it, and-"

"You're a senior here at Ashinaka." Ok, now she was creepy. "Straight A student with perfect attendance...except for the seven days you miss a year. You visit your brother Haru Fuginaka, correct?"

"How did you-"

"How about the two of you postpone your confrontation to another time." And I was ignored again, and she was back to talking to monkey and Yata.

Yata scoffed, "He's the one who started the whole thing."

"I see. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear." Oh no, you did lady. But we don't care. "You will postpone this confrontation. Immediately or pay the price." Yata didn't look sold on the subject. His arms were crossed and he had his I-don't-give-a-shit look on his face. I was still behind me, looking over his shoulder. "Was that better?" Oh, she was a cocky SOB huh?

"I have no reason to obey orders from a Blue." Yata spoke up.

"Are you crazy?" I muttered.

"Wait a minute." Rikio said.

Even though the both of us were looking at Yata, pleading with him to go, he just stood there glaring at this Blue woman. I just wanted to get out of there...and maybe get my back checked out. It was really burning, and not in the good way.

"Let me tell you about your King." Crazy-know-it-all say what? All three of us were stunned she'd even say anything about Mikoto. "All he does is complain about how bad the food is, then he eats every crumb, curls up and goes to sleep. I have to say he's quite a piece of work."

"Mikoto." Yata sighed. Suddenly Yata tensed and then turned on his heels. "Come on, let's go." He demanded. He walked off, his hand grabbing mine and dragging me off. I winced, but didn't say anything. Rikio went back and grabbed Yata's board. We kept walking and then suddenly Yata muttered, "Bitch." I would have shook my head, but the pain was really getting to me now.

We walked off towards the track field. They wanted to go up the stairs, but I couldn't. I was hurting, but I didn't want to say anything.

"Come on, Ayame." Rikio called from a few feet up.

"I, uh, can't." I said, still somehow managing to stand.

"Sure you can. Come on." He rolled his eyes and waved up.

I went to speak and lift my hand, but so much pain flooded through my back. I yelped and collapsed. I heard both of them shout my name, but I was out of it. My head was spinning and every inch of me seared with pain. Bad pain. Like really really fucking bad pain...and I wasn't one to actually cry over pain a lot. I could barely hear anything. I could feel Yata holding my arm and he was touching around the cut. I heard him say something, but I was out of it and it was muffled.

"Ayame!" He yelled again.

I had blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heyy party peeps, hows it going? So this chapter is a combo of Originals 5, 6, and some new scenes. I kind of like the new ones I put in this one. There's a cute fluff scene in there somewhere, and I hope you guys like it. And I have seen that there are a few of you who have followed and Favorited the story. Thank you for the support.**_

 ** _~Anyways, let's make it do what it do~_**

* * *

I hadn't blacked our necessarily. Well, actually I did if fact _blackout_ , but it was only for like a couple seconds. I fainted and fell, but before Rikio and Yata could get to me I had already started to wake up. And boy-oh-boy was I dizzier than a kid on a rogue merry-go-round. I knew something was very wrong before I could really feel it. I mean my vision was hella doubled and blurry, my head was light and fuzzy, and my hearing was kind of off. Basically, I felt drunk and I hadn't had a drop to drink. It's when I went to sit up that the sharp pain in my back flared and I fell back to the concrete.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Yata's voice was muffled, or rather I felt like there were cotton balls shoved into my ears, but I could hear the concern in it.

I tried to shake my head as he went to try and lift me up. "Yata, no-" A loud scream fell my lips as he and Rikio lightly lifted my shoulders. Rikio dropped me, but Yata tried to quickly lay me back down. "My back. Somethings wrong with my back." My voice was strained with pain. Hot pain filled tears rolled down my face as I tried really hard not to ball.

"Your back?" Yata muttered. He said something to Rikio I was to occupied to try and hear, but shortly afterwards he pushed my bangs from my face. "Aya," He said softly, "I have to check the wound."

"No! No, please! Don't move me!" I cried out, shaking my head furiously. "Yata, please, don't. It hurts too much!" He was blurry from the tears over flowing my eyes, but I knew him well enough to know he had a sorry look on his face. He had to move me, he had to check the wound.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and then nodded to Rikio. "Careful, Rikio." He instructed as the bigger male grabbed my left side. He tried to gently roll me to my right side, but it felt like he was ripping me in half. I don't think I have ever screamed so much in my life. Yata pushed my left shoulder lightly, but it felt like he was shoving it with as much force as possible.

"Stop it!" I cried harder. I wanted to fling my arm up and knock the hell out of them but I couldn't. The slightest movement from my limbs and I thought I was dying. "Yata, please!"

" _Shit_." I heard him gasp. He touched the inflamed skin lightly and it stung, but he was careful not to touch the actual wound. "Ok, Rikio put her down." I bit my lip hard so I wouldn't scream again, but even the lightly touch of the concrete felt like a knife being jammed between my lower spinal cord. "I've got to call Kusanagi. Rikio, keep her awake."

"How, Yata?"

"I don't know, dumbass. Just do it!"

"But..." Their argument kept fading in and out. My vision went from shaky to even blurrier and darker. The last thing I heard was Yata saying something to someone, probably Kusanagi. After that I went totally out of it. I mean I wasn't even aware that Rikio had picked me up. I fell from consciousness and I hung in land of dreams and unawareness.

* * *

Bright florescent lights invaded my retinas from under their lids. Too bright to be the Pub and way to florescent to be the dorm. I was in a bed from the feel of the sheets, so I was definitely not outdoors, plus the air smelt like disinfectant and sickness. Obviously if it smelt like disinfectant it didn't actually smell like sickness, just that too clean, cold smell of the ER or a hospital. I knew exactly where I was long before I actually opened my eyes. I mean if the smell wasn't enough to convince me alone the hard, tough feeling of the bed I laid on would have done it. Only hospitals had those kind of brick like beds and uncomfortable pillows.

"What the hell?" I groaned as I turned over to my side. "Fuck!" I screamed as the pain hit me again and hard.

"Ayame!" I heard several people gasp.

"Dammit, lay down." I knew that one. A pair of hands, I presuming Yata's, pushed me back down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw everyone. Yata was pushing me back down onto the bed, Akagi, Rikio, and Bando looked as if they were moving to help me, Dewa and Chitose were by the window looking sorry, and Kosuke and Eric were half sitting in the chairs. Kusanagi was by the door. Everyone was here, even Anna who was hiding behind Kusanagi.

"This bed is uncomfortable!" I snapped angrily and looked up at the ceiling.

"No, what's making you uncomfortable is the gash in your back." Yata snapped back, his temper giving a small flare. "What in the hell where you thinking, huh? You stupidly jumped out in front of a fight you had no fucking business being in." His arm was wrapped up.

"Your arm." I totally ignored him and reached up, ignoring the pain as well.

"What?" He raised a brow and looked at me like I was stupid. "My arm is fucking fine. Don't change the subject." He jerked his arm away and glared.

I narrowed my gaze and my temper took it's turn to flare. "I'm not changing the stupid subject. I know what I did and I'd do it again if it means stopping you from doing something as stupid as fighting on _my_ school's grounds." He didn't have anything to say back to that. "So, who exactly is the stupid one in this situation, Yata? Because I can promise you it isn't me."

"You have a busted open back, and your worried about a little cut in my arm! Are you that fucking thick?" He pushed my hand away.

"No," I snapped back. "I'm not the one that got into a stupid fight! That fucking jackass was goading you, Yata, and you couldn't even see that." I flinched when a tense pain hit and when Yata went to help me I swatted his hands away. "Get off! I don't need help." I groaned and adjusted myself. I didn't want his help if he was going to be an ass about the whole thing. If he had done for me what I did for him I would not be pitching a childish fit like he was doing.

"Why are you acting like this?" He sighed and ran a hand down his face. "We were all scared when you didn't wake up. You have been in this stupid bed for three days, Ayame." _Three days_? Damn. I knew I was in some deep shit, but three days? That's a long ass time to be asleep.

"How do you think I felt?" I rolled my eyes. "I was just as freaked watching you go into some death match with that weirdo." I looked away from him and towards everyone else in the room. How long had they been here? Surely not three days. I mean, they took shifts right? It's not like it was that bad. "Anna, whatcha got there?" I asked when I noticed the girl fiddling something in her hands.

"I was checking in when I could." She spoke softly, taking a step out from behind Kusanagi.

"My guardian angel." I chuckled and gave her an honest smile.

"This isn't funny, Ayame!" There goes Yata's temper again.

Groaning, I ignored him. "Rikio, did you happen to go by my dorm in the last couple of days?" I sighed.

"No. Sorry, Aya." He shook his head.

"Dammit. This gown is so unflattering." I nonchalantly sighed. "Oh well, it's not like I'll be here much longer. I can cope." I attempted a shrug...that wasn't a good idea.

A growl came from my bedside and the room rose in temperature. "Will you stop acting like this is some joke!"

"What is your deal? I am fine!" I snapped back.

"You want to know my deal?" He growled. "You almost fucking died!" He yelled and pushed my hospital shirt up. There was so much gauze around my abdomen. "You back was torn open. And you lost a lot of fucking blood." He said softer. "And you don't care."

"I do care." I said sharply. "But there is an eleven-year-old girl in here along with a whole lot of other people, Yata! Excuse the hell out of me for wanting them to not worry!" My words were edged and emotional. "And besides all of that, jackass, I am severely pissed off at you. I begged you not to fight. I told you we should have just left, but you didn't care. So, if you want to be pissed off at someone, Yatagarasu, be pissed at yourself because all of this could have been avoided if you would have just listened to me!"

The temperature rose again, but I didn't so much as flinch. Everyone stayed silent, even Anna who I knew had to be a little unsettled by all of this. The tension continued to build between us, the glares turned sharper, the auras grew brighter, the temperatures increased ten fold, and not to mention the pain in my back was starting to throb. I didn't move or look away until Yata growled and stormed out of the room entirely. As soon as he was gone I let out a groan and then forced myself to sit up.

"Aya, let me-"

"Don't." I snapped and continued to do it myself. Did it hurt? Yes. Was I going to let Yata or anyone else know how bad? Hell no.

Kusanagi let out a disappointed sigh before clapping his hands together loudly. "Alright, Anna. Why don't you take the boys down to the cafeteria?" The small girl nodded her head and started to walk off. The boys all cautiously followed the tween out of the room, leaving only Kusanagi and myself. When the door shut his shoulders hunched and he took off his glasses. "I swear, the two of you are going to be the end of me."

"Two of us? What did I do?" I snapped. "Yata's the one who decided fighting was the answer. All I did was try and stop the stupid thing. Besides, that freak wasn't the one who did the damage. Some big-butt-busty-booby-blonde did." I pouted.

"How long are you going to be mad at him?" Kusanagi cut right to the point, didn't he. "I need you both on your A game, but since you got back from Haru's you have been MIA practically, and Yata hasn't been so...well, he hasn't been Yata." The blond cleaned his glasses some more as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Look, I get why you're upset with him, Ayame. I do. But you either need to tell him how you feel or get over it, because being mad at him for being a clueless idiot isn't going to get you anywhere. And quit frankly, it's hurting my business." He patted my head and gave me a sad, knowing smile.

"Kus-"

"Fun fact, Aya," He said knowingly, "Yata has been pretty pissed off at himself long before his altercation with Fushimi." I scoffed, but Kusanagi kept going. "You should have seen him, though, when I showed up at the train station. He wouldn't look any of us in the eye, and when they said that you might not wake up right away...I don't think I've ever seen him that angry with himself and scared for someone all at once."

"Doesn't act like it." I muttered under my breath.

"He doesn't know how to let you know, Aya. Give him some credit. He hasn't left this room since you got here. Not once until a few minutes ago." Kusanagi looked me dead in the eyes. "Forgive his idiocy, but know that he has been blaming and beating himself up since Monday." And with that Kusanagi gave a sigh and then patted my knee. He left without saying anything else. I mean, what else could he have said. Nothing tops 'Hey! Wake up and smell the he-cares coffee'.

So, I sat in the uncomfortable bed in pain and completely at ends with myself. The whole 'Does he love me? Does he not?' cliche was going on a loop in my head. I don't think I've ever stared at a stain on a wall longer than I did on that day. Anna came in and sat with me, but even she knew I wan't in the chattiest of moods. She just sat there, curled up next to me and watched me watch a stain on a wall. She would have done that anyway, but most days I would try to get her to interact with something. I mean she's twelve with the social skills of an Atypical outcast Freshman. Take it from a former one. I knew she knew what I was thinking of, she was a psychic strain after all, but still I kept quiet. I didn't even move when Kusanagi came to get her. She said bye but I was too lost in my own thoughts to consider saying anything back.

When the lights turned off for night hours I laid on my right side, facing the same wall, and cried myself to sleep. It was an aggravated cry. One you don't do unless you've got so much crap on your mind that seems impossible to resolve that you just can't help it. Even in my damn dreams I was thinking about all I had been when I was awake. In my dream I was debating with myself over Yata, my inability to come to a decision, and the side I was debating with was a real bitch. She had a point though. She pointed out my own bloods refusal to have anything to do with me, and she was right. Haru wanted nothing to do with me, my own godmother sent me to him without another thought. If neither of them wanted me in any way, why would Yata want me in the most vulnerable and intimate way? I wasn't worth much, and he had to see that. Nearly everyone else I cared about did.

"Why are you crying?"

"Why are you here?"

"Ayame,"

"Yata, don't." I sighed, refusing to turn and look at him. "Just leave, ok?"

"No way." He shot back, walking around the bed and forcing me to look at him. He knew I couldn't turn around if I didn't want to hurt. "Why are you crying?" He asked again, the look on his face serious and sincere.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "Why wouldn't I cry? I'm seventeen and have the emotional baggage of a forty-year-old divorcee."

"So? We've all have issues, Ayame." He sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed. "You have a brother who hates you, I have a dead beat dad." He gave a weak smile as I looked at him.

"You still have family." I groaned. "You don't get it, Yata. My parents are gone, my brother wishes I didn't exist, I'm so use to being alone that now that I'm not I don't know how to cope with anything. And my trust issues are through the freaking roof. What kind of seventeen-year-old kid is like that?" A silence fell over the room as I processed all I said. I thought it many times, but to say it allowed...it was all too real then. In that moment I was so vulnerable and I would never be able to take it back.

"So you're not an average kid. Neither am I." Yata finally uttered. "I was still in middle school when I joined. And what about Anna? She's eleven, and she's been with HOMRA about as long as I have. None of us are average people, Ayame. We've all got baggage." Why was he comforting me? It just made me cry harder. He was so nice to me and all I've ever done was get made at him for small things I normally wouldn't have. I have been ignoring him for weeks and here he is, comforting the very person who has told him to shove off more times in the last week then his whole life.

"Yata, stop it!" I cried.

"Stop what?" He was baffled.

"Stop being nice to me. I don't deserve it. Not after everything I have done to you in the last two weeks!" I held my face in my hands, shoulders shaking as I cried, back hurting in retaliation. "I don't deserve someone like you to be so nice to me. I don't deserve any of the kindness any one has given me."

A pair of hands pulled mine away and cupped each side of my face. Before I could ask what he was doing, Yata's lips were on mine. At first I was confused, then I was shocked, and then I was just melting into it. His lips were so soft, his touch gentle as ever, and yet every fiber of my being was lit like a torch. When he went to part I pushed forward, not done with the moment. I thought all of it would truly end or I would wake up the moment we parted and I just wanted a couple more seconds to live my dream. It was when his hand went into my hair that I knew it was all real. I had never dreamed that before and I wouldn't have know what that felt like in order to dream it.

"Wow," He gaped when he did actually part. My lips tingled and buzzed as I lived those seconds over and over again in my head.

"Did that just happen?" I uttered in disbelief.

"Yeah, it did..." Yata muttered. When I looked at him he was smiling and before I knew it, he was kissing me again. Too hell with my back, I would live with an eternity of pain if I could just live this moment forever.

* * *

I woke up against something hard and warm. It smelt good, and was snoring softly. I opened my eyes and saw Yata's chest. I was cuddled up next to him, my face pressed against his solid chest. I snuggled up closer and was careful not to do anything to my back. His arm was just above my head and the other was draped lightly over my waist. If I could wake up like this forever I would, no questions asked. Remembering the small and yet amazing kisses we shared the previous day came flooding into my head, making me smile more. I reached up and pushed back his beautiful chestnut hair from his relaxed face. I just took him in. I never thought I could feel this way about a person. I mean, I had only known Yata for a few months, but it felt like I had known him forever and I wouldn't be able to breath without him. We barely knew each other, and yet I felt like he saw me in the most vulnerable, most real way.

I felt wanted. That was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

"What are you doing?" He asked sleepily, his eyes still closed.

I retracted my hand quickly and blushed. "Nothing." I squeaked.

He opened an eye and a small sleepy smile presented itself on his lips. "You're such a fucking weirdo." He said groggily. He looked over and reached for his watch. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"Like nine in the morning." I yawned along with him. Whatever scientist said that yawns were contagious wasn't lying.

"Dammit." He groaned and started to get up.

"You've got assignments today?" I asked, forcing myself not to move too much.

"Assignment." He corrected. "If you even want to call it that." He shrugged and put his shoes on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pressing for more information.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then sighed. "We're going to get your stuff from that dorm today."

"Why are you-"

"You're a part of HOMRA, you basically live at the bar already. And now that the Blues know who you are and your school year is nearly up, it's time you stay permanently." He said as he tied his laces.

"Yata, I'm a big girl I can-"

"I didn't decided that by myself, Ayame." He cut me off. "Kusanagi feels it's time too. It's not just me."

"You promise?" I raised a brow.

"Swear." He crossed his heart and held his hands out in surrender.

"Ok, fine. I doubt my brother will continue paying the bill anyways. Not now that I'm officially out of his hair forever." I said aloud.

"That's another thing. You're brother." He said.

"What about him?" I furrowed my brows. Haru was still and forever would be a sore subject.

"You're going to have to tell me about him. Why you hate him so much." Yata was serious. He wanted to know and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Haru's just a bad person. He hates me and the feeling is completely mutual." I muttered and looked away.

"And that would be because..." He was pressing for more info.

"OK, so you want the whole thing like now?" I raised a brow. Yata didn't answer, so I kept going, "Haru was my mother's biological son with her previous husband/boyfriend guy, I don't really know what he was to her. All I know is that his father hated the fact that my mother moved on, married my father, and had me. So much so that he turned his own son against his mother. Haru hates our mother with everything he has because of some deluded and insane lie his father concocted, and the residual hate he has for her was put on me. I mean it took him all of two seconds to decide he didn't like me. The day he took me home he told me to quite crying over that whore, and then the next day he told me not to bother unpacking. He was sending me here to Ashinaka as soon as the shrink and CPS officer stopped sniffing around. That took a week and then he sent me off. He told them it was a request from me, that it was something I had decided to do before my parents' accident."

"I was only twelve and had no family, no friends, and had been sent hours away. My first day at Ashinaka was the third worst day of my life. Everyone asked me what life in a big city like Tokyo was like, what my dad did for a living, if my mom hemmed my uniform for me, if I was going back for the vacation days we had, did I have any siblings, what were they like? I ran to the bathroom and cried for hours in a stall. I decided that in order to avoid any and all other hurtful or triggering questions I was going to detach myself from the student body. The next day when a girl asked me if I was going home for the holidays I told her to mind her own damn business and leave me the hell alone. I told the whole class I didn't like any of them and I wanted to be left alone. And so I was. I went back to Haru's for seven days out of the year for yearly check ups with our court ordered shrink and CPS officer. Those seven days became dreaded hell for me. The first day the shrink and officer would come out and have sessions with us. The second through the seventh day was just me wondering around the town in the freezing cold because Haru refused to let me be alone at his house. He paid my dorm bills so I could stay through the summer and sent me barely enough food money to live off of. That's how it's been for six years. I was alone and depended on only myself for six years. And then that day in the alley happened, and Yata I haven't been more happy in my entire life." There it was. The whole Haru story. My sad story that I had never told anyone. And yet here I was telling Yata all of it because he just demanded to know. Shocking how much I had changed in only a few months, huh?

"And you're sure you want nothing to do with him? He _is_ your brother after all." Yata hesitantly asked. I could tell it was something that was heavy on his mind, but also hated himself for asked.

"I accepted my relationship with my brother a long ass time ago and I don't care for him. There's nothing to be sorry about or to pity. I won't be seeing him again." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "HOMRA is my family. I don't need him. Haru is just some guy out there that happens to share half of the same genetic makeup as me. He's never wanted to be my family, and I don't care anymore."

"Ok. I won't bring him up again." He sighed and looked down at his watch. "But I've got to go." He suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll see you later ok?" He said awkwardly and went to leave. I reached out and grabbed his wrist. I pulled him closer and gave him a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later, dork." I said and let him go. I curled back up in the bed with the pillow Yata had slept on, and then drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Several more days passed by and I sat in the hospital. Yata stayed every night and left every morning. He stayed gone for the most of the day and then came back just in time to shower and sleep. It was nice to just have him to myself. We talked, we laughed, we really formed a real relationship. Rikio would bring me homework I missed in school, how he got it I had no clue. Even though I stayed in the hospital, the search for Yushiro kept going. They got a few more hits on his location and Anna tried her best to track him, but she didn't have too much luck. She came and visited with Kusanagi when he had time to stop by. Chitose and Akagi took turns standing guard, which I had said I didn't need a million times, but they insisted they stay.

And then I was released.

"Take it easy." Yata said calmly as he helped me out of the hospital. Rikio had brought me a change of clothes, the most comfortable sweat pants and t-shirt he could find in my clothes. He tried his best and I thanked him for it, but the elastic in my sweats went just under the cut in my back, making it a little sore. I had braided my hair to the side, keeping it out the way, but it would probably fall before I even got to HOMRA.

"Yata, how are we getting there? I mean, it's not like we own a car." I said truthfully. In the several months I had been a part of HOMRA I hadn't seen one car. Not a single one. They were all motor bikes, Yata's board, my skates, and then mostly walking. There wasn't one safe transportation vehicle HOMRA owned...I though.

"We have the van." Yata raised a brow as if what I said was dumb. I didn't know we owned a van. How was I supposed to know that when I hadn't ever seen the damn thing.

"Oh." All I could say was 'oh'. I didn't have anything else to say.

The white van that HOMRA apparently owned pulled up, Kusanagi in the driver's seat and Anna in the front passenger. Yata helped Anna out and then helped me in. He and Anna got into the back, where I quickly realized there weren't really any seats. They all made sure I was ok before Kusanagi drove off. It was pretty silent due to the early morning time. I almost fell back to sleep a few several times. When we pulled up Kusanagi and Yata got out and both helped me out of the van. Anna clung to my shirt, trying not to pull down.

"Anna, why don't you give Aya her space, ok? She still in a little pain." Kusanagi said softly.

"It's ok, Kusanagi. I'm just a little sore, she isn't hurting anything." I smiled and patted down Anna's hair. "Plus, I love it when she clings to me."

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Come on, Aya, let's get you to bed." Yata said as if he got to decide where I was going.

"I want to stay down here, Yata. I've been laying down for three weeks." I rolled my eyes as we walked into the building.

Just as we pushed the door open a loud 'POP' erupted and then several men all yelling, "Welcome home, Ayame!" It was amazing and gave me an even bigger since of home. Akagi, Chitose, Rikio, Eric, all of them rushed over to give me hugs that they were reminded to be gentle with by Yata, who decided cursing and growling was the way to do it. Every last one of them asked how I was doing, if I was feeling ok, made jokes about the thin scar forming across my back, asked me if I wanted to sit down or go upstairs to bed. It was nice to know people truly cared.

"I'm fine guys, really. I'm just a little sore, but moving around will help that in time." I laughed as Yata stood behind me, ready to see if I'd fall, collapse, or get tired. Boy was he over protective today. "The doctor even said I'm healing up faster than he thought, so I'm just peachy."

"If you say so." Rikio shrugged and patted me a little roughly on the shoulder. I winced, but nothing more than that.

"Hey, Fat ass! Didn't I just fucking tell you to keep it fucking easy?" And Yata blew. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"He didn't mean it." I defended Rikio.

"Aya-"

"He didn't mean to, Yata." I said softly. "But thank you for worrying." I smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. He tensed and blushed profusely, which was cute. He softened pretty much after that...well, I say that, but he stayed next to my side giving everyone the death glare. That's my over protective boyfriend.

...Boyfriend. It had been nearly a month, but that word still made my whole body tingle. Yata and I were dating, like really together and shit. I knew I liked him, but I never really thought in a million years that we'd end up together. Especially not when I first met him and he was all closed off.

I looked around the room and my heart swelled. I know I've said this like a gazillion times, but I was so happy to finally have that feeling of family again. Everyone was laughing, playing around, Yata had his arm draped carefull around my shoulders, a smile on his face, Kusanagi was watching over everyone like a observant and happy parents...if that makes since. And Anna was latched onto my side like a little sister. It was great. I hoped it would never change.

* * *

"Grah!" I thrashed in bed for the thousandth time in the last two hours. I couldn't sleep, which for me wasn't something that happened...ever! I was a sleeping champ, but for some reason I just couldn't. It was my first night back in my bed, my _comfy_ bed and I couldn't get a wink of sleep. What kind of bull is that? I mean it's sleep! I shouldn't be this hard to obtain. "What the hell am I missing?" I cried out and hit the bed. My sheets were all toasty since I warmed the bed before crawling into it, my pillows were nice and firm, my comforter was fluffy and inviting, and I even had my favorite silk cami and shorts pajamas. What the hell was I missing?

I sat up and undid my braid, thinking it over. It's when I heard a door down the hall open and close that I knew what it was. Why I couldn't go to sleep even though I had done everything in my nighttime routine. I got up and opened my door. At the far end of the hall I saw Kusanagi going down to the bar, probably making sure it was all locked up, and before he could come up I ran across the hall. I knocked a couple times before I heard a groan and the door swung open. Black wife-beater, black boxers, and hair a muss, Yata rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at me. Without saying a word he stepped out of the way and let me in. He closed and locked the door, let me crawl into the bedside closest to the wall, and then curled me up to him. Sleep wasn't so hard to get afterwards.

Actually, sleep came extremely easy for me. I had started sleeping in his room a lot more than my own. Like I was no longer going to that room, and it had just become routine for me to sleep in there. I liked my room, but Yata was an amazing heat source and like the coziest teddy bears in the world. Plus, his room was way cooler than mine. It was painted a dark color, had nice mahogany furniture, and just had the most relaxing feel to it. But with that night routine came the morning routine...

"Aya," A very soft voice called out, "It's time to get up."

I groaned in response and turned to my other side. I wasn't ready to wake up. I didn't want to.

"You have school." It had to be Kusanagi or Yata. None of the other boys wanted me to go to school. They wanted me here.

"I don't wanna go." I said against the pillow and rubbed my head deeper into it. The pillow was so soft and smelt like Yata.

"You have to. You want to graduate don't you?" Kusanagi! It had to be him. He was the only one who said that kind of crap. Fucking guilt trip fucker.

"I hate you." I groaned and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I sat criss-crossed in bed, rubbing my eyes, hair probably poking out in every direction. I yawned and rubbed at my eyes more.

"You are just too cute in the mornings." Kusanagi said softly and then ruffled my already messy hair. I pouted and looked up at him like a five year old. I hated him so much, but I was too tired to physically hurt the bastard. "Alright, come on. Get up and dressed. Breakfast and Yata are waiting for you downstairs." With that and another hair ruffle he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After another few minutes of sitting in the bed I forced myself up and got dressed. I buttoned my shirt and blazer oh so slowly and tugged my skirt and stockings up sluggishly. I jammed my feet into my shoes and then tied my hair up into a messy bun. I put makeup on and made myself look presentable. I walked to the bathroom down the hall and brushed my teeth with several yawns between each stroke of the brush. I walked downstairs and plopped down next to a laughing Yata. I immediately dropped my head onto his shoulder, already prepared to give up on the day.

"Morning sunshine." He mocked and lightly kissed my head.

"I hate all of you." I groaned, sleep still fogging my eyes over.

"And we all just love you." Rikio boomed and patted my back hard.

I jackknifed up and glared. Now I'd have a nice little bruise on my back and the slowest day to look forward to. Kusanagi placed a plat of breakfast in front of me and I picked around at it. I was so tired and I really just wanted to go back to bed. School days were getting harder and harder to attend. It wasn't like they were academically hard. No, the professor's barely taught us anything since we were mere weeks away from graduation, but they were hard to attend. When I was there all I wanted to do was be at HOMRA, but Yata and Kusanagi both made a point to tell me I had to graduate. I'd hate myself if I did't, and even though they were right I hated them for it. Not really, but I would rather not go.

"Come on, Aya. Eat your breakfast." Kusanagi said and pushed the plat closer to me.

With a exhausted sigh I pushed the plat back and stood up. "I'll see you guys later." I said and grabbed my backpack from the rack behind me. I slung the thing over my shoulder and then gave Yata a small and quick kiss. "I'll see you after school." I said and then left. Boy I either needed more sleep at night or some kind of energy booster, because these sluggish mornings and days were killing me.

* * *

I sat in my boring history class and listen to the teacher talk on and on about some bullshit about our last few days of school and our last assignment. I had zoned out two minutes into the boring lecture. I wanted to go back home and curl up in bed. Actually, I would rather be anywhere than here in history. I'd rather be on some tiring assignment than here. I mean, at least I'd be with Yata and the others then.

My PDA buzzed around in my lap and I lazily looked down at it. It was Yata. I opened the message and smiled.

 **Hey, how's your day going?**

He was such the little worry wort. I went to text him back, but an explosion suddenly boomed through the near silent class room. I jerked my head towards the window and saw the boy's dormitories with a giant mushroom cloud coming out of one of the windows. The teacher rushed out of the room and a lot of students rushed to the window, waking pictures and gasping at the sight. I watched it, completely stunned that something like this was happening at the school. And then my PDA was buzzing on my desk like crazy.

"Hello?" I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Ayame!" It was Yata.

"Yata, what the hell is going on? One of the dorms on campus just fucking exploded!" I snapped, trying to be angry and quiet so my other classmates didn't hear me.

"What? We didn't fucking do that!" He snapped back. "Anna's got some shit on Mikoto. Get your ass to the station now." He ordered.

"Yata, I can't just fuck-"

"It's Mikoto!" He cut me off, pushing his point further.

I sighed and looked around. "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." I growled and hung up. I snuck out of class as quickly as I could and rushed to the bathroom. I quickly took my uniform off and jerked on the tank top and shorts I kept in my bag in case of emergencies. I jammed my uniform and shoes into my bag and quickly laced up my blades. I took off down the hall after that and rushed towards the station.

I met Yata not long after I got off the train. He took my bag and threw it at Rikio, who I'm guessing had orders to do so. Yata didn't say a single thing before he took my hand and led the way on his board. We rushed off as fast as we could, Rikio a little ways behind us on his bike. I didn't know the exact location of the facility that held Mikoto, but Yata did. He led the way the whole time, not stopping for anything. Our King was either in some kind of trouble or something great was about to happen. Either way, Yata was ready for it.

We got there and saw Kusanagi and the others all lined up outside the gate. I didn't see Mikoto. I didn't really see any kind of danger or anything that would typically pull me away from school.

"Hey guys, what's going o-" And explosion on the other side of the gate cut me off. I heard a bunch of commotion, a lecture from a woman who sounded like the one who sliced-n-diced my back. I jumped slightly and grabbed on tightly to Yata's arm. Another explosion sounded and the gate between us and the other side came crumbling down. As the smoke cleared we all saw him. Mikoto. He was just calmly walking out of his captivity and back to us.

"Hey, good to see ya." Kusanagi smirked.

"Sir!" Rikio and a few of the others said and bowed.

"We're glad you're out." Yata smiled.

"You really know how to make an exit, Mikoto." I smiled and said gleefully, holding tighter on Yata's arm. Anna detached from my side, which she was previously clinging to, and latched onto Mikoto. He looked down at her and then back up at us.

"So, boss, did you find who you were looking for?" Kusanagi suddenly said.

Mikoto stayed silent for a minute, a small smile forming on his lips. "The school boy on the island." I hadn't seen Yushiro on the island in awhile, but then again that didn't mean I hadn't just missed him or he was very skilled at avoiding me.

"Aw, yeah." Yata suddenly beamed. "Just where I said he was. I was right." Oh boy, there goes his ego.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought I said that." Rikio said.

"You never did." Yata shot back.

"Well, I thought I did." Rikio scratched the back of his head.

"Come on, let's go." Mikoto said calmly and led the way.

We started all walking off with Yata chanting. Of course, I was slowly skating, but I didn't mind. We had our leader back.

* * *

When we got back to the Pub, Mikoto informed us on Shiro. He was at the school but I never saw, heard, or came into any kind of contact with him. In fact it seemed like everyone was forgetting him. The more I asked around the less people seemed to know. I even asked one girl I knew for a fact was friends with the guy and she had no idea who I was talking about. Either way, he was apparently there and we were going to look soon. I could feel it.

Besides all the hunting, Mikoto thought it would be good for everyone if we went out and played a game of baseball. Why? Beats me, but I was grateful for the break. I had been going to school and hunting none stop since Kusanagi deemed me well enough to start getting back out there. Even though I didn't exactly play baseball, I was completely content with watching from a sideline with Anna. Kusanagi stayed at the Pub by choice, and even though I begged him to join, he insisted he stay. Maybe he had some secret date or something.

"Hey, Aya, why don't you take a swing!" Eric called from the outfield.

Looking up from my book I shook my head. "I don't play baseball."

"She wouldn't be able to hit my wicked curve ball anyways." Yata chuckled from the pitcher's mound.

I raised a brow, pushing myself up. "Is that right? Well, why don't you just show me how wicked it is, Yatagarasu." I took the bat Rikio held out and stood in the batter's box. I took a few good practice swings and then got into position. "Don't go holding back on me just because I'm a girl."

"Aw, Aya, that's cute that you think you can play." Yata teased as he bent to start pitching.

"Shut your trap and the pitch already." I rolled my eyes and waited. As soon as the ball left his hand and flew past the batting line, I swung hard. The ball flew far past center field and into the field across from us. I walked my way to first, skipped to second, strutted into third, and danced home. The look of utter disbelief on Yata's face gave me the best ego boost I ever had. I walked to the pitcher's mound and kissed his cheek as he stared at me with his mouth gaped in shock.

"How...but you've never-"

"Aw, honey, you need to learn to listen." I chuckled and patted his hunched shoulders. "I said I _don't_ play baseball, not that I _can't_ play."

"But I threw that at-"

"About one-twenty per hour. Crazy fast, but don't underestimate me." I giggled before handing the bat over to Mikoto and rejoining Anna.

I heard a deep chuckle, followed by "She's good." That from Mikoto was everything, and when we got back to the Pub I told Kusanagi so.

Yata wasn't so happy though when we got back. He was eyeing me like I was some alien he had just discovered, which just made me laugh. When I sat next to him on the couch he eyed me, narrowing his gaze ever so often. I patted and rubbed his arm as I laughed again at his shocked face. It was hilarious, and it was also kind of funny how much he really didn't know about me. When we went to bed he had a thousand and one questions, all of them pertaining to sports and whether or not I've played them.

"And what about Football?" He pushed.

"American? No. European? You bet." I giggled and settled under the covers. "Yata we've covered football, softball, basketball, swim, all forms of Martial Arts, volleyball, track and field, cross country, and even tennis. Can we _please_ go to sleep now?" I yawned and grabbed his hand, tugging him to bed.

"Wait, one more." He said with a straight face.

"Ok, one more and I'm going to bed." I sighed, sitting back up.

He looked at me, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and bottom lip being used as a chew toy. "Were you ever a cheerleader?"

I don't think I've ever laughed harder. "What?" I gasped for air as I hunched forward.

"Come on, Aya. You said you played a sport at Ashinaka for two years. Was it cheerleading?" He pushed, sitting on the bed and grabbing my shoulders.

I looked him in the eye, trying to hold back the laughter as I said, "Why? Is it some kind of fantasy of yours to be with a cheerleader?"

"It's any normal guy's fantasy." He deadpanned.

"Yata, you're not normal." I chuckled.

"Any hot blooded male's fantasy! Damn, just answer the fucking question!" He snapped.

I looked at him, rose a brow, and straightened my back. "I don't know if I should tell you,"

"Ayame!"

"Ok, fine!" I laughed. "Yes, I was." I admitted. "Two years in a row. Fifteen to sixteen. I didn't try out this year, but I would have liked to." He blushed, something stirring in that mind of his. "What?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you still have the uniform?"

"Dear King, Yata!" I snorted and whacked him upside the head with a pillow.


End file.
